Knight Time Eschewed
by DittoSpikette
Summary: Spike and Buffy are thrown together, and back in time... wackiness ensues!


Disclaimer: All hail Joss Whedon to whom these characters belong; Luv ya Joss. Rating: R to be on the safe side.  Feedback: Yes please, don't just hit and run.  Pairing: Spike/Buffy.  Summary: A time thingy…yes, another one!   Dedication: For all the Spikettes, they're so friendly, helpful, caring and best of all – they make me laugh.  Status:  Complete.  Archiving: Take it; email me where it's going please. Also at http://groups.msn.com/BloodySpike/home.htm BloodySpike and http://bardlands.fandomnet.com Bardlands

'I see before me a pure white neck beckoning me to feast, I see the number written 666 sign of the beast. a longing to taste the sweet life giving stream, the thought of a maidens bloodcurdling scream.   The power I feel as I take this offering to my open arms, enticing tempting using my unavoidable charms. I drink from the veins hidden under her skin, my thirst quenched she joins me in carnal sin.' 

– Courtesy of tazboy Unreal Vampyres

KNIGHT TIME ESCHEWED – PART ONE

It all happened so quickly. One minute they were just patrolling through the graveyard as usual. Spike was being his usual snarky self.  "So Slayer, what would you do without me eh?" 

Buffy rolled her eyes and replied "Carry on as normal Spike, but without the constant clever comments and sarky innuendos."

"Don't know what you mean pet, I'm never sarky, sarcasm is the lowest form of wit, don't ya know?" 

She just gave him an old-fashioned look and said "You don't say." He'd been patrolling with her quite a lot of late, well since he'd been chipped anyways and had found out he could kill demons. He was quite a help, but she'd never let him know that.

Her attention was then caught by a movement near one of the older tombs and she nudged Spike on the upper arm. When he looked at her she indicated with her head. He processed the information and then moved forward with her following his lead. The duo stealthily approached the mausoleum. The door was ajar and somebody or something was rummaging through the burial urns placed on one the window ledges.

A fleeting thought ran through Buffy's mind as she crept up behind Spike. *For why would they put windows in a tomb?  Who's going to be looking out?*  She was the Slayer and saw and dealt with all kinds of paranormal events, but at heart she was just a young girl and could get the heebiejeebies just like any other young female.

She shivered and moved closer to Spike, where he had knelt down behind a convenient grave marker. He glanced around when he felt her warmth against his back. He shivered as well, but for a different reason. He loved the feel of her close to him; he closed his eyes and then reminded himself to keep his mind on the job and stop lusting after the Slayer.

He couldn't help it though, she was so close. She put her hand on his arm and breathed in his ear "What's happening Spike?" 

He almost jumped out of his skin at her proximity and had to take a deep unnecessary breath before replying "Don't know pet, some kind of Globlop demon I think, though what he's after is anybody's guess."

"Globlop? That's a new one on me" she replied and he whispered back to her "Usually peaceful creatures, but you never know, we'd best be on the safe side." Just at this point, they heard what sounded like a pleased growl from inside the tomb and the creature held something bright and shiny aloft.

"Found what he's looking for anyway" said Spike and Buffy peered over his shoulder and wondered if grave robbing came under her jurisdiction. She wasn't given much time to ponder this problem however because the demon suddenly seemed to become aware of their presence.

With a howl it flung itself at the entrance and ploughed past Spike and Buffy. The pair were shocked and didn't have time to react apart from both of them falling over backwards. The demon proceeded to jump up and down gesticulating to the object it was holding. To Buffy's eye it looked to be an amulet of some kind, attached to a rather pretty gold chain.

The demon looked triumphant as he seemed to sneer at them and proceeded to rub the amulet. An eerie glow began to emanate from the centre of the amulet which Spike could now see was a gemstone of some kind. He just had time to shout "Down pet" and grab the Slayer, forcing her face first into the ground which was thankfully soft grass near the tomb. Buffy said "Ooof" and then everything went black.

She came to with Spike rubbing her cheek and asking "Pet, pet, are you all right pet?" 

"Oooh get off Spike, I'm not a cat, please stop stroking me." Spike looked relieved and said "Sorry luv, but you were out for the count."

As Buffy regained consciousness she became aware that she was very cold. She glanced around at her surroundings and her heart did a double flip. Spike looked at her with concern, he heard her heartrate speed up because of her panic at where they were. She looked around at the dark cave where she found herself and then gazed at Spike in confusion. "Where are we Spike?" the Slayer asked, biting her lip in trepidation.

Spike wished she wouldn't do that, it made his insides feel funny. He looked away quickly and said "I don't know pet, I've no idea where we are." He continued "I came awake a lot quicker than you, but I'm no nearer knowing what's going on." Buffy tried to get up, but felt rather dizzy and Spike held her down and said "No luv, just rest a bit, there's a girl."

"Spike, why are you acting so concerned for me, you're giving me the Wiggins" the Slayer told her former mortal enemy. 

He looked at her in a way she couldn't fathom and said "Well, it's gonna be a bit of a shock for you Slayer, because we aren't in Kansas anymore Toto." 

"What do you mean?" she queried with a frown.

Spike stood and flung out his arms "Well, for starters we're in a dank and dark cave and the cave is nowhere near the cemetery we were just patrolling that's for sure." It was at this stage that Buffy realised she was shivering. Her teeth began to chatter and Spike slipped his duster off and knelt to put it around her.

She looked at him wide-eyed and said "Spike, what's going on?" 

"Don't know pet, but I'm sure as hell gonna find out if it's the last thing I do" he said with some of his old bravado. His words though caused a chill to run down her spine and she shook her head as if to clear it. "Must have been something to do with that Globlop demon and the thing he was waving around" ventured Spike with pursed lips.

"Of course" said Buffy "He must have magicked us somewhere." She continued more cheerfully.  "Let's hope it's not too far. We might just be in a cave in Sunnydale Woods. We won't have too far to walk back then and I'll be in time and not get into trouble with Mom." Spike raised an eyebrow and she was forced to explain "Well, she worries and so I try to give her a time when I'll be back; it's only common courtesy."

"No need to justify yourself to me pet" Spike assured her "A daughter should be good and dutiful and let her Mum know when she's going to be slaying out late." Buffy looked at him, but couldn't make out if he was being serious or sarcastic. He really was most annoying at times. 

"Yes well," she said hesitantly "If we start out now, we could be back before we're missed."

"Nobody's gonna miss me pet" he said wistfully.

Buffy looked across at him in exasperation. *really, that's all she needed, a depressed vampire* "Come on Spike, let's make tracks" she said and stood while pulling Spike's duster further around her shoulders. *it really was damn cold* They made their way to the cave entrance carefully, because it was rock strewn and they didn't want to lose their footing.

Spike then put out an arm to hold the Slayer back while he peeked out of the cave first. Buffy just stood there and let him play the macho man while she hugged his duster around her. She watched his face and became aware that it was daylight by the light shining on his features. The light had a peculiar quality to it as well, she thought.

On turning back to her Spike looked nonplussed as he said "Don't think we're in luck pet, don't look like Sunnydale to me." 

"Why?" she demanded in a curt tone. 

He curled his lip and sneered "Cos it's bloody snowing, that's why." 

Buffy's eyebrows travelled up into her hair and she darted forward to see for herself. He was right! It was snowing and snow lay thick on the ground. No wonder she was shivering, she thought. She was only a few steps away from the cave entrance but Spike was getting antsy. "Pet; don't go too far away, I can't follow you, you know." "Really Spike" she turned her face towards him "I'm the Slayer, I don't need you to babysit me."

With that remark she took a few steps forward intending to explore the terrain, when she missed her footing and fell away from his view. "BUFFY" he yelled and automatically went forward after her. He then stopped in trepidation and was about to rush back into the cave when he realised he wasn't suffering any adverse affects from being outdoors in broad daylight.

He spent two seconds taking this thought in and then charged forward to rescue his snow queen. She had fallen down an embankment and he saw her struggling to get up, entangled in duster and snow. She was trying to spit the stuff out of her mouth and looking red in the face and absolutely gorgeous. If he'd had a heart it would have stopped at the sight of her rolling in the powdery white substance and looking fresh and …. *stop, don't go there, not shaggable, not, not, not.*

He started to laugh then and she looked up with an outraged look on her face and was about to say something obviously biting when she seemed to realise the truth of the situation. "SPIKE" she shouted. 

"What pet?" he laughed. 

"You're out…out… daylight…and you're out." 

Spike stopped laughing and looked around in wonder "Yeah pet, looks like it, don't it." He raised his hand and turned it this way and that as if to test the sun's rays on that part of his anatomy. "No, no smoking there luv" he said with a pleased grin.

Then however, he looked troubled and peered down at her where she stood in a snowdrift. She looked back up at him in wonder. "Of course, you know what this means Buffy?" His use of her name sobered her up and she became serious as she waited for him to tell her what she already knew in her heart of hearts.

Spike took a deep breath and stated "We're not in our own dimension most likely" A look of fear crossed her face and he hastened to reassure her. He clambered down the snowbank and hugged her to him. She was seriously frightened and let herself be hugged. She was pliable against him and he revelled in her warmth against his cool body.

"Don't worry pet" Spike assured her "I'll get you home." 

She looked up at him and smiled. "You will won't you?" Buffy averred "If it's at all possible, you will." 

He gazed into her beautiful eyes and said "Of course pet, for you, anything." 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

KNIGHT TIME ESCHEWED – PART TWO

Buffy felt as if she had been walking for days, but in reality *yeah right, reality* it had only been two or three hours. They'd had frequent rest breaks, short but necessary, and had made good progress. As they came down from the more rocky terrain, the surrounding landscape became more wooded with the trees becoming denser the further Spike and Buffy walked.

They trudged along, not speaking much, and then a sudden movement caught the corner of Buffy's eye. A fawn picked its way daintily on the edge of the forest, for that was what the trees had eventually become; dense forestry. Buffy paused and watched as the fawn made its delicate way through the undergrowth on the perimeter of the copse nearest to her and Spike.

A blur rushed past her vision then and fell upon the fawn with a hungry growl. Spike ripped the animal's throat out and drank deep of its blood. Buffy watched in horror and felt tears spring to her eyes. *Oh the poor little deer, how could he?  The monster!*  When he was finished he stood and Buffy noticed how much better he looked. She hadn't realised he needed to feed; well, she knew of course, but hadn't given it much thought.

Spike looked up and met her accusing eyes. "What?" Spike sounded unrepentant. "I have to feed don't I?" She shook her head and walked on, but acknowledged the truth of his words to herself. He followed with a jauntier step; he had been feeling really low and had been worried about how he was going to deal with the problem of keeping himself fed. Now though, that complication was solved; there looked to be good hunting in these woods he thought with a relieved grin. Venison made a change from pork an' all.

They walked on until Spike called a halt. Buffy looked back at him and he told her "Best make camp pet, gonna be nightfall soon." Buffy hugged Spike's duster around herself and nodded in agreement. He looked around and found a suitable spot, not too near the trees. Spike competently proceeded to set a fire while Buffy watched in amazement. When it was smoking merrily away he looked up and saw her appraising him.

"Bloke learns a lot of things in over ten decades" he said with a grin and she smiled and settled herself down near the welcome warmth and light of the small blaze. She thought smoking was a disgusting habit, but admitted to herself she was glad Spike had been carrying a lighter. "Will you be all right here a moment pet?" he enquired.

She bit back the sarcastic comment and nodded her head. "Okay then, won't be a minute." Spike slinked off into the wood; every inch the predator. She looked after him until he was swallowed up by the trees and shivered involuntarily. She crouched further over the fire, turning her hands over and over, warming them. It wasn't long before Spike came back. He was carrying something and when Buffy saw what it was, she jumped up and said "Ewww! I hope you don't think I'm eating that?"

"Gotta eat something luv; keep your strength up like. Don't worry, I'll cook it for you all nice." Spike then proceeded to make a sort of spit out of three strong sticks and Buffy sat down again to watch him. He really surprised her at times. Soon the smell of roasting rabbit filled the air and she sniffed appreciatively. Her stomach growled in agreement.

Spike smiled and, taking a switchblade from his boot, he sliced a piece of rabbit flesh and offered it to Buffy. She took it gingerly as it was quite hot and nibbled around the edges. It tasted delicious and she smiled happily at Spike who looked back at her with a proud look on his face. He had provided sustenance for his Slayer, she was eating his food, she was relying on him. He felt very happy inside and it showed on his handsome countenance.

Buffy ate quite a lot of rabbit and Spike finished up what she left, saying "Waste not, want not." Buffy tsked and said "You sound like my mother." Spike nodded his head sagely and agreed "Wise woman your Mom, yeah she's a bit of all right is Joyce." Thinking of her Mom made Buffy tear up again and Spike said "Aw pet, don't get upset, it'll be all right; we'll be home before you know it."

Buffy's lower lip trembled and Spike came to her side and hunkered down to pat her back. She turned her face into his chest and he folded her into his arms. He inhaled her vanilla scent and was immediately hard for her. He groaned inwardly, but didn't let her see how she affected him, but carried on making circular motions on her back and whispered soothing words.

She got herself under control and looked up at Spike. "Thank you" she said, to which he nodded before moving away with some difficulty. Maybe he should re-think the whole 'black denim as a second skin' thing. Made things a bit awkward when she was around, he thought ruefully.

Spike then became all sensible and told Buffy "Right luv, you take the first watch while I get some shut-eye and then you can wake me and I'll take over, okay?" She nodded and sat Indian style close to the fire. He looked at the firelight playing over her features and thought he had never seen anything more lovely. He had to shake himself to get his thoughts back on track. "Right then" he said as he cleared a patch of ground "Forty winks it is then, handy that I'm sleeping at the same time as you pet, makes it a whole lot easier."

She agreed and wished Spike "Goodnight" which he returned before getting as comfy as possible in the circumstances and closing his eyes. It wasn't much different to sleeping on top of his sarcophagus. He could have done with a bit of a cover, just for habit's sake, but he didn't want to take his duster off the Slayer; she felt the temperature changes whereas he didn't. He was asleep within minutes.

At least he doesn't snore thought Buffy as she watched him. He looked quite dead though which was a bit unsettling. Marooned in the middle of lord knows where, on the perimeter of a big dark forest, with a sleeping corpse. Way to go Buffy she thought, typical Summers scenario. She shrugged and gazed into the flames. At least they had a fire, which was some comfort. A howl close by made all the hairs stand up on the back of her neck and she looked about warily, but it was only a wolf howling to his mate.

Some hours later she shook Spike by the shoulder "Spike; Spike; wake up, Spike" she whispered. "Wha…whattizit?" He felt groggy which was unusual for him; as a vampire he was normally awake within a split second and ready for fight or flight, whichever he felt was the more appropriate.

"It's your turn Spike" she whispered close to his face. He looked at her quizzically and then asked in a normal voice, which sounded very large in their present surroundings. 

"Why are you whispering luv?" 

She sighed and said "Didn't want to make a lot of noise; something might hear us." 

He laughed and said "No need to worry pet, I'm here to protect you." 

She rolled her eyes at this as he took her place by the fire. She lay down in his cleared spot and curled up into his duster. She was asleep within a minute. It was Spike's turn to watch his companion sleep and his gaze showed the love he felt for the Slayer. *I'm going soft in my old age* he thought *but I can't help it.* He watched Buffy until the dawn superseded the false dawn and a lark began to sing the morning chorus.

He roused Buffy and told her "Best be on our merry way love" and she got up and stretched languorously. He watched from under his eyelids as she reached up like a cat. He kicked at the fire, making sure it was out and then flung out his arm. "After you then pet" he invited. She frowned at him and said "Yeah but …." She couldn't believe he had forgotten so quickly, after all her embarrassment yesterday. He returned her look and asked "What?" Buffy thought the time for niceties was past, she was stuck here with this annoying vampire for heck knows how long, no point in beating around the bush. "I gotta pee" she said baldly.

Spike's eyebrows crawled up his forehead and then he threw back his head and laughed. Buffy frowned and pursed her lips before kicking him on the shin. He grabbed his shin and hopped about howling "What did you do that for, Slayer?" 

"You pig; laughing at me, how dare you." 

He stopped dancing around and looked contrite. "Sorry, I didn't mean to, it's just that I wasn't expecting you to say that." He grinned at her and her look forgave him.

"Over there" he said and pointed to the trees, "but don't go beyond the first line of trees, it's not safe, don't know what manner of beasties might be lurking in there." 

Buffy rolled her eyes and made her way over to a large tree. She paused and called back threateningly "No peeking!" 

He looked hurt and said "As if I would."

She ignored him and slipped behind the tree. *This is terrible* she thought *How much of this can I take?*  Every time she needed to go to the bathroom, he had to keep lookout and vice versa. It had been the same yesterday; every convenient rock became a potential bathroom break.

She emerged from the trees and he watched her walk towards him. "All right Slayer?" he enquired with a snarky look.

"Just shuttup Spike and get walking." 

He grinned and followed her along the trail. Another hour or two later Spike informed Buffy "We should surely meet someone soon; unless this place is a deserted island or something." 

"Don't say that" said Buffy, "We have to find out where we are and quick." He nodded and then heard something faint. He grabbed hold of Buffy and pulled her behind a tree.

"Ow" she said "What are you doing?" 

"Shh pet, there's a good girl, think I hear something." 

Her impulse was to struggle and berate him, but then realised with his vampiric hearing he might well have picked something up and so it turned out. Along the barely discernable trail came a man on a horse, with another man walking along holding onto the bridle. The man on the horse was rather better dressed than his companion.

Buffy and Spike noted from their hiding place that their garb was very peculiar. Old-fashioned and downright weird. Alarm bells started to ring in their heads. When the pair came abreast of where the duo were hiding, Buffy and Spike showed themselves, but carefully for fear of frightening the horse.

The pair pulled up and appraised Buffy and Spike. "Why do you stop us?" the man on the horse asked tersely. 

"Well, it's like this mate" said Spike, "We need you to tell us where we are and possibly, when we are." 

The servant type looked up at his master as Buffy supposed he was, and whispered something. The rider then enquired "Do you take me for a fool? What kind of a question is that and what manner of vestments are these?" 

Spike sighed and paced forward threateningly. The horse snickered nervously and began to paw the ground. "We're from outta town mate" but Buffy interrupted in a warning tone "Spike." He really wasn't a very patient being at the best of times. "Just give us the information we require and you can be on your merry way" Spike told the mounted knight in a clipped manner.

The man didn't look particularly impressed but did as asked. He told them it was Christmas Day and a very special day all round. He said the Archbishop had summoned him and all the other knights of the realm to the capital. They were to attend a service at the Abbey and pray for a solution to the problem of who should rule. Buffy and Spike listened in awe. The knight didn't tell them what year it was thinking of course that the pair in front of him would know. Neither Spike nor Buffy wanted to ask as it was obvious that they had been thrown back in time and there would surely be opportunity later to ascertain exactly what year this was without arousing too much suspicion.

Buffy then piped up "You're waiting for somebody to rule? What is this place then?" 

The knight looked at her as if she were a cretin, but a quick glance at Spike and he answered her readily enough. "This is England and we are away to London if you and your page would be so kind as to step out of the way." 

Buffy was astounded *Page? He thought she was a boy? How insulting was that?*

Buffy and Spike were amazed by the revelation regarding their whereabouts and automatically did what the knight requested. The horse clipped past Spike and Buffy nervously, whickering his feelings and shaking his head in the bridle. The manservant calmed him down with soothing words. The pair then disappeared down the trail. Buffy and Spike looked at one another and followed suit with a myriad of emotions going through their minds. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

KNIGHT TIME ESCHEWED – PART THREE

Buffy and Spike trudged along the track following the knight on the horse and his pedestrian companion. After walking for what felt like several miles they noticed a stone block set to the side of the dirt road. Etched in the stone was the legend 'Londinium 2 miles.' Buffy groaned, she didn't feel like walking another step. Spike noticed her weariness, "Come on pet, we've come this far, not much further and then we can find somewhere to rest up."

Buffy couldn't be bothered to reply, she felt dirty and dusty and hungry and thirsty and wanted to be home safe where she belonged. Not stuck here in some hell dimension. She told Spike as much and he grinned. "Well, I wouldn't quite call the old home town a hell dimension, even in another time" and he preceded her down the trail, knowing she had no choice but to follow.

Buffy ambled along feeling very disgruntled and wanting to hit something. She eyed Spike's back speculatively. He must have felt her eyes on the back of his neck because he glanced round at her where she was trudging along the hardpacked dirt track. "Hey, watch the duster; you're trailing it, s'gonna be a mess." She swept it up towards her waist saying "Oh stop grumbling, it's not getting dirty, the ground's too hard." He sniffed then and gave her a look, but turned and carried on walking.

A few yards further on Buffy ploughed into his back because he had stood stock still. "Ow, Spike, you cretin." 

"Shuttup Slayer; look" and he swept his hand out. Buffy looked and there spread out before them was a river upon the banks of which was a town or maybe a city. Buffy couldn't tell how large it was.

She felt her spirits rise; now maybe they could find somewhere to rest and have something to eat. Maybe she could clean up a little. She smiled up at Spike and he returned her smile, then took her arm and continued along the way. "Should be there in an hour or so" he told her. 

"Good" replied Buffy "'Cos I don't mind telling you, I'm feeling pretty fed up."

He glanced sideways at her saying "No, not you, I'd never have guessed." 

She frowned at him, wondering if he was being sarky. Damned vampire, she always had to be on the defensive against him and his snarkisms. 

"You're still trailing my duster, why do you have to be such a midget?" he said with a grin and she lashed out and caught him in the solar plexus. "Oof" he said "No bloody need for that, Slayer." 

"I thought there was" said Buffy and pulling away from him, she stalked on. He tsked and followed her glumly.

On entering the town they tried to be inconspicuous but as it was nobody took much notice of them. It was rather quiet, possibly because it was Christmas Day, but then they came upon a clearing; a kind of square and there was the Abbey. Crowded in front were hundreds of people and there seemed to be a thrum of excitement rippling through the crowd.

Spike accosted a peasant who told him that while everybody had been hearing Christmas Day Mass a giant block of stone had appeared in the churchyard. "It must be magic" the peasant told Spike. 

"Yeah probably" agreed Spike. Something about the stone was ringing a bell with Spike, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Something though ….

They made their way through the crush, with the help of Slayer elbows and listened as the people talked of the lettering etched into the stone. "Whoever pulls this sword out of this stone is the true born king of Britain."

Spike smacked his forehead and Buffy frowned at him. "That's it" said Spike to Buffy. 

"What's it, you moron?" she quizzed. 

"The bloody sword in the bloody stone." 

"Please don't swear" she told him "It's Christmas Day, show some respect" she grizzled at him. He grabbed her roughly by the upper arm. "Ow, do you want a punch on the nose, with all these people looking on" she hissed. 

"Slayer, it's the bloody sword in the stone; King Arthur and all that, Lancelot and the whole shebang."

"What are you talking about?" Buffy said "Camelot, didn't you ever see it." 

Light dawned and the Slayer's eyes went wide. "I thought all that was a myth" she whispered, as enquiring eyes had begun to look their way, taking in their unusual apparel and demeanour.

"A myth! Do you mind, you'll be saying vampires are myths next" said Spike only to have Buffy grind out "No such luck" from behind her hand. One of them had to try and be discreet. Their attention was then caught as various knights jumped up onto the stone and eagerly tried to pull out the sword. None of them had any joy as even the strongest of the knights couldn't unsheathe the weapon from it's calciferous prison.

The splendidly dressed archbishop then made an announcement from where he stood on the steps. The crowd fell silent as did Spike and Buffy. "The king is not here" chanted the cleric. "Send messengers the length and breadth of the land and tell every knight the missive etched into the stone. On New Year's Day there shall be a tournament; get down on your knees and pray that our once and future king will be amongst those nobles who come to joust."

An excited chattering commenced immediately as noble and peasant alike turned for home. Buffy and Spike stood somewhat forlornly and then made their way to what looked like an inn. "What are we going to do for money" Buffy despaired. "Dunno pet, let's have a look what we've got." He took his duster from her and rifled the pockets. He looked up then in glee. "Look at this Slayer" he showed her the contents of his pockets "What little I did have has been changed."

She glanced at the contents of his palms and asked "What are they?" 

He replied happily "Coin of the realm I think, we'll soon find out anyways." The mismatched pair entered the inn and approached the owner. "Some ale please my good man, for myself and my page" said Spike as Buffy opened her mouth to say something. He quickly clipped her on the ankle with his Doc Marten and she yelped. She glowered at him whilst ale was brought. Spike tendered the coinage hesitantly. The man took it without comment and Spike broke out in a large smile before downing the amber liquid almost in one.

Buffy pursed her lips and tried her flagon. She pulled a face "It's warm." 

"Yeah" said Spike "Perfect" and finished his off in one draught. 

"You'd think it'd be cold, considering the time of year" she grumbled, but finished it anyway. 

"Right pet, let's find somewhere to bed down for the night; you should sleep soundly after that beer." 

The Slayer pulled a face, "Yeauch" and Spike laughed.

She murmured "Ask him, he might have a room" indicating the landlord. Spike did so, but was told all rooms were taken. The only accommodation available was the barn. When he told Buffy this she pursed her lips and said "Typical, you can't even get us somewhere to stay, you're useless, why did I have to get stuck here with you."

Spike felt like hitting her and curled his fists under the rough table where they were sitting. He said through gritted teeth "It's not my fault; are we taking the hayloft or what?" 

"Not much choice have we?" she replied in a voice dripping with venom. She was a little madam at times he thought, he didn't really know why he liked her so much, she was a first-class bitch. Better not tell her that though.

He paid the man some money and he showed them where they could settle for the night. It was quite cosy really, they had to go up a rickety wooden ladder and the heat from the animals dwelling below made it warm and snug, if a little atmospheric. Buffy sighed and when the man had gone away she threw herself onto the hay face first.

"Don't disturb me, unless you find a way home, I'm going to sleep for a week" she informed Spike. She rolled on her back and snuggled into the hay. "Keep watch" she commanded and he just glared at her and then chose a spot for himself, but not too far from the Slayer. Buffy wiggled around getting comfy and then asked Spike "Can I borrow your duster again?" 

"No" he said automatically.

"Why not? You don't need it, you don't feel the cold" but he said "I'm used to it, cover yourself with hay if you're chilly." 

"You're a pig Spike, anyway go and get me something to eat." He groaned then, but did as she bade and returned to the inn to ask if they could provide victuals of some kind.

He returned a short time later with some bread and cheese. "This'll have to do" he said on passing her the food. 

"Oh well, I'm starving, thanks." 

He was surprised when she thanked him and decided to tell her about the flagon of mead he'd also managed to get. They shared the mead which they both liked as it was viscous and sweet-tasting. Feeling very mellow they settled down for the night. Buffy couldn't keep her eyes open for much longer and hoped she wouldn't have nightmares after eating all that cheese. The Slayer and her Vampire companion slept the night away soundly.

As birds began to sing and fingers of dawn filtered through the chinks in the structure of the barn Spike stirred slowly, he really did wake differently here. Well, most things were different here. He felt warm and comfy though and loathe to move. He became aware of a warmth melded the length of his body, all down his back, and of an arm snuggling him around the waist. His face broke into a grin at the thought of the Slayer.

She had obviously scooted over to him in the night. He turned carefully to face her and she slowly opened her eyes. When she saw how close they were she sat up quickly trying to pull hay from her hair and striving for nonchalance. He just continued to grin at her knowingly. "What?" she barked. "I was cold, is all."

"Yeah, sure, Slayer, and my body temperature is warmer than yours?" he continued to grin, so she whopped him one for want of a better answer. He flipped back and then righted himself in order to give her a left hook. Then they were everywhere, struggling and punching and hay was flying every which way. Spike couldn't fight properly though for laughing and he felt extraordinarily happy. His Slayer had woken up wrapped around him, what more could he ask for? Well, for now anyway.

They eventually came to a halt, breathing heavily, unnecessarily on Spike's part but old habits you know… The pair glared at one another, though there was a twinkle in Spike's eye. He grinned at the Slayer and was about to say something when they heard someone calling from below. Buffy froze and Spike put his hand up to still her.

He made his way over to the trapdoor in the floor and looked down. The Landlord of the inn was looking up at him, from the foot of the ladder. "I thought you and your page might like something to break your fast; can't have you going hungry on St Stephen's Day." Spike's scarred eyebrow rose, but he then remembered his manners and thanked the man for his kindness. He was about to descend when the man said "Send yon page down and I'll give him the flagon and some of this fine ham; we also have fresh bread and a couple of apples saved from the harvest."

Spike heard Buffy 'harrumph' behind him and quickly said, "That's all right my good man, I will come down as I wanted to stretch my legs anyway." He descended the ladder and their host made small talk about the hard winter they were enduring and the current state of the kingdom without a king. He also mentioned the joust to be held on New Year's Day and asked Spike if he would be taking part.

Spike blustered a reply and then after thanking the man again, he ascended the ladder carefully taking the food and drink up to Buffy. She was sat sulking in the hay, but cheered up when she saw the flagon and the food. She fell to and didn't notice when Spike again slipped away. He came back later looking less pale, but Buffy was too busy eating and drinking to be suspicious of one of the cattle housed in the stalls below lowing continuously for several minutes. She was too busy tucking into the bread and ham, followed by a russet brown English apple. *Cow'll be all right* Spike thought *won't miss a pint or three.*

He lay back on the hay with his hands behind his head and watched as Buffy finished her apple and threw the core down for the animals to finish off. She wiped her hands on the hay and then following Spike's lead she too lay back and they both dozed off again. It had been a long walk yesterday.

This time when they awoke it was with Spike wrapped around Buffy. Both came awake almost at the same instant, but they felt so comfortable they didn't want to move. He knew she was awake, when her heart rate and breathing were faster than normal. He thought that any minute she would shrug him off, but she didn't, in fact she snuggled closer to him. When her petite rump wiggled into him, she felt his erection pushing against her.

She was immediately aroused and her scent assailed his nostrils. He breathed deeply and closed his eyes with a blissful expression on his face. He hugged her closer to him, his arm tightening around her waist. She brought her hand over his and began to stroke him. He snuggled his face into the back of her hair, breathing in the scent of vanilla and roses from the shampoo she had used last; far away and in another dimension. This made him think *would they ever get home?*

For now though he was quite content to be where he was. Snuggled against his Slayer and even his erection which was becoming painful he was so hard, was something to be enjoyed. He longed for her, wanted to be in her, with her, always, but knew he wouldn't push it. Wanted her to want him too, but would never force himself on her, no matter what.

Buffy felt loved and cared for despite the predicament she knew she and Spike were in. Time to think of that later. Right now, she just wanted Spike. Damn him, he always made her want him, she had to fight it 24/7 and now they were alone and in a hayloft of all places, she was finding it difficult to keep herself from turning around and straddling him. Making him plunge himself into her. Buffy held her knees tightly together. Stop it, stop thinking like that, she told herself. He's a bad, rude man, he's a vampire, he has no soul. But what a body, his body made up for not having a soul, who needed a soul when the body looked like that.

She closed her eyes to block out the thought of Spike's body, but all she could see behind her eyelids were ultramarine orbs looking into her soul; despite his not having one, he knew hers intimately. He always knew what she was thinking, could always push her buttons, drove her to distraction constantly with his sarcastic comments which hit home more times than she cared to admit to herself. She hated him she really did, she thought, as she snuggled further back into his enfolding arms.

Her eyes flew open when she heard Spike emit a groan. He couldn't help himself, one wiggle too many had forced the sound from his lips. He was in an agony of want, he wanted to flip her over and bury himself between her legs. He kept his eyes closed when she turned to him and asked "What did you say Spike?"

"Nothing Slayer, bloody nothing" the tormented vampire ground out. 

"Oh, I thought I heard you say something" she told him while continuing to gaze at his perfect visage. He opened his eyes then and their glances locked. 

"Buffy" he murmured as she moved to kiss his soft pale lips. The kiss was chaste, but Buffy wanted more than that. Spike was holding himself back purposely. He didn't want to frighten her off.

His mind was a whirlpool of thoughts and he couldn't believe she was kissing him of her own volition. She kissed him harder then and forced his lips open. He let her and groaned again inwardly when her sweet tongue met his. This was bliss, this was exquisite. They kissed and gently snuggled for some time, Spike letting Buffy lead.

When she pushed herself on him his heart was singing with joy, but he still let her do all the running. He wasn't about to spoil things by being overassertive. She then pushed her body against his and he did flip her over then, he couldn't help himself. Though they were both fully dressed it was so erotic that Buffy was panting and a bit pink in the face. 

Straw was everywhere, as they grappled to be closer to one another.  She called his name and tore at his hair, pulling him down for a deeper kiss. He murmured "Buffy, Buffy luv" and kissed her thoroughly. 

She looked at him a bit shocked, her mouth open in a wide O. Her hair all mussed with straw sticking up every which way. She looked good enough to eat thought Spike, but maybe next time.  He lay back and looked at her, wondering what she would do next.

* * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

KNIGHT TIME ESCHEWED - PART FOUR

Buffy sat in the hay, bosom heaving as she tried to get her breath. She gazed at him unblinking as he waited in trepidation for the vitriolic outburst that Spike felt was sure to come. When she just continued to stare at him with her lips parted, he felt he had to say something.  "Er, you made the first move luv" the peroxide vampire averred.  She nodded, but didn't attempt to move or say anything.

After this little episode things between Buffy and Spike were rather strained. Every time he brushed against her she jumped. He also thought she was very tense, but they managed to pass the time until New Year's Day without further incident.

Buffy just made sure she slept with a hay bail between her and Spike; to keep herself away from him, rather than him away from her. The feelings she felt for him she found rather frightening and refused to examine her thoughts with regards to her vampire time travelling companion.

Spike continued to help himself to blood from the stock housed below them and the owner of the establishment continued to provide them with sustenance, such as cheese, apples, mead, fresh bread and cold cuts and allowed them to sleep in the hayloft, for a fee of course.

Buffy wanted to know why they had to hang around, but Spike had a feeling they were supposed to witness the New Years' Day ceremony. Reluctantly Buffy agreed to stay put as she felt she couldn't move on without Spike by her side. They had started out on this adventure together and he was her only link with home.

New Years' Day finally arrived; Buffy and Spike could feel the palpable excitement in the air as peasants and nobles alike assembled in an appointed field just outside the capital. They arrived from all over the realm, setting up brightly striped tents amidst the snow and practising their jousting skills in readiness for the impending tournament.

The displaced duo made their way to the field where they could see peasants and nobles milling about. Braziers were burning merrily away and it was like Christmas all over again. There was a great atmosphere of elation and enthusiasm as knights practised for the upcoming event. Pages ran about fetching and carrying, dogs got underfoot and horses whinnied. Buffy and Spike meandered about drinking in the scene; it was exhilarating.

As they walked along taking in all the sights, Buffy and Spike came across a nobleman; he appeared to be a father who was arguing with his two sons. Spike saw the older man cuff the youngest, berating him for having forgotten something. He addressed him as 'Arthur.' Spike budged Buffy with his elbow. "What?" she rasped.

"This is it I think Slayer, too much of a coincidence I'd wager." Buffy had no idea what he meant, but trusted his judgement and paused when he did.

"It wasn't my fault father, Kay forgot it, but I'll go and fetch it" and he turned to run back the way they'd come, through the snow. Unfortunately, he ran straight into Buffy with an "Oomph." They both sprawled on the ground in a flurry of white. 

The noble turned to apologise to Spike, "Is your page all right?" he asked "I'm afraid Arthur is always somewhat clumsy.

He introduced himself as Sir Ector and his two sons, Arthur and Kay. "Arthur is just about to go and fetch Kay's sword" he told Spike. 

"Wait" said Spike, "Let my page go with him." 

Sir Ector seemed about to protest, but remembered his manners and said "By all means, and you good sir, must accompany us." 

"Gladly" said Spike. He turned to Buffy and motioned with his head for her to go with Arthur. She scowled, but could do nothing but obey her 'master.' She vowed he would pay later for bossing her about like that.

"Our horses are tethered up aways" said Sir Ector and Buffy squeaked "Horses." 

"You don't have horses?" Sir Ector turned to Buffy and Spike enquiringly as they trudged along through the mixture of slush and virgin snow. 

"Er, yeah, of course we do..horses right, er, they're back at the stable er, resting after our long journey up to town" Spike explained.

"Well then, your page had better ride behind Arthur, it's a fair way back to the inn where we spent the night." 

Buffy's lips compressed and if looks could kill, Spike would have turned to dust before their very eyes. He couldn't help a grin forming at the corners of his mouth and had to keep his eyes averted from the Slayer or he'd have doubled over.

"Er, want a lift up" he asked her when Arthur led his horse towards them. Sir Ector raised his eyebrows at the familiarity of the knight with his young page, but it wasn't any of his business so he remained quiet. Spike put one hand on Buffy's tender rump and hoisted her up behind Arthur. She 'eeped,' but was too busy clinging on to Arthur to do more than glare at Spike.

The two rode off back to fetch Kay's sword. On reaching the inn Buffy and Arthur climbed down and Arthur ran over to bang upon the door. There was no answer of course. "Everyone must have gone to the tournament; oh what am I to do?" Arthur opined "A sword must be found as Kay can't fight without one and this is his first tournament you know" he told Buffy.

She nodded sympathetically and asked "How come you're not jousting?" 

He replied "I'm only sixteen; I haven't been knighted yet." 

"Oh" said Buffy, "Well, don't worry, I'm sure something will come up and you'll find a sword somewheres" thinking back to the churchyard.

They rode back, passing close to the Abbey as they did so. "Look there" Arthur yelled excitedly and reigning in his steed he dismounted, whilst Buffy followed gingerly lifting one leg over and then jumping down to follow the excited young man into the Abbey churchyard.

She looked up to see Arthur, who hadn't bothered to read the lettering etched into the stone, easily pull the sword out and triumphantly carry it back to Buffy. She smiled as she knew just what had transpired when all the other knights had tried to remove the sword. She said nothing however when Arthur gleefully waved the sword in the air. "This'll be fine for Kay, it's obviously a very fine weapon."

Buffy nodded and just at this point three curmudgeonly looking fellows emerged from the alley across the square. Buffy immediately felt all her Slayer senses go on alert. They were demons she was sure of it. They came towards the pair, though Arthur didn't seem aware of them, he was too busy crowing about his find. "Kay will love this; he'll be sure to win with this fine blade."

"I'm sure" said Buffy distractedly as she went into fighting stance. The demons advanced and then Arthur seemed to catch Buffy's mood, for he turned and watched as the trio came ever nearer. He positioned himself beside Buffy who whispered to him from the side of her mouth "Hope you can use one of those things" jerking her head at the sword Arthur was still holding aloft.

"I've practised with Kay, many times" he told her. 

"Good, get ready to rumble then" Buffy advised. The demons launched themselves at the unlikely pair and a free for all ensued. Arthur was as good as his word, he wielded the beautiful sword like a veteran of many a confrontation and Buffy gave her all as she usually did.

They managed to vanquish the demons, but not before Buffy was covered in purple gunk and Arthur endured a slight wound to his side. Buffy helped him up from where he lay in the snow and congratulated him on his fighting prowess. "I should be thanking you, if you hadn't been accompanying me on my quest to find a sword for Kay, those villains would surely have killed me."

"Couldn't have that now could we, you being Ki...er..you being so kind as to let my master frownand I accompany you to the joust." They limped their way back to Arthur's horse and helped one another to mount. The trusty steed soon had them back to where Sir Ector had his little encampment.

Spike and Kay were settled around a brazier eating roasted chestnuts. Buffy frowned when she saw Spike enjoying the conversation and eating whilst she was covered in gunk and had almost been killed by three demons with only an inexperienced teenager to help. He was in big trouble if he did but know it. Spike was immediately aware of her presence as Arthur and the Slayer rode up.

The vampire grabbed the reins and helped them down; Arthur still struggling with the sword. Then Spike observed that the pair had been in some kind of altercation. "You're hurt?" he questioned Arthur. 

"It's nothing" the boy replied bravely "Your page and I just had a skirmish with two or three footpads." 

Spike faced Buffy questioning with raised eyebrows why she was covered in purple gunk.

She ignored him, sulking because he hadn't been there to help and Spike scowled. Holding onto Buffy's elbow he asked her "What happened Slayer?" She shrugged him off and snarled in a low voice "Don't ask." He looked concerned, but she was in no mood for him. She thought 'Oh why can't we just go home; I miss Mom..the Scoob's..Giles..even Dawn.'

She'd never complain about her little sister taking her stuff without permission ever again and come to think of it, if Buffy wasn't there Dawn'd probably be taking all her stuff anyways. This put her in an even more foul mood and she glared harder at Spike who shuffled his feet resignedly, wondering what he'd failed to do now.

He turned to Arthur and said "You'd best get that wound looked at; wouldn't want it to fester." Not here, he was thinking, an era which didn't yet have the benefits of antibiotics and the like. Arthur was too excited to listen however and was almost jumping up and down in his eagerness to show the sword to his older brother.

Arthur shouted excitedly, "Kay look what I've found." He gave the sword to Kay whilst Buffy and Spike looked on with interested expressions. They were seeing a legend being played out before their very eyes. His older brother took the sword and with a glance knew from whence Arthur had come by it. He ran off to his father, Sir Ector, yelling "Look father, the sword from the stone; it's the sword from the stone and I have it, so I must be the King of England."

Buffy and Spike looked at one another and rolled their eyes. That one really was a first class nitwit. Sir Ector knew this really deep down and looking at the assembled quartet he said "Come, we must away to the Abbey." They soon arrived at the impressive building and only Spike hesitated at the door.

Buffy looked back when she realised Spike hadn't automatically followed them inside. She peeped her head back around the door to see Spike looking unsure of himself. She had to grin, it wasn't a look one often saw on the bleached blond vampire. "Come on, we might as well see what's going to happen" she told him.

"Can't Slayer; holy building" said Spike unhappily and indicated the Abbey with a flick of his thumb. "Oh right" said Buffy, light dawning. "Just try a hand then, you can always pull it back out quick. Things might be different here, like you're outside now aren't you?" He grimaced and said "Okay pet, I'll give it a whirl." He stepped forward where she held the great iron-nailed door open and put his hand through, tentatively.

He waggled his fingers about and grinned widely when nothing happened. "Told you" said Buffy triumphantly "All the rules seem to be different here; well some of them anyway." Spike stepped into the sacred building and looked about in awe. It was a long time since he'd been in a church, especially one as impressive as this.

"Come on, they've gone down to the front" said Buffy and they quickly followed in the footsteps of Sir Ector, Kay and Arthur. The trio were at the altar and Sir Ector had gone to stand near a gold coloured lectern in the shape of an eagle. "Why have they got birds in a church?" Buffy hissed at Spike.

"St John of the Cross" said Spike hurrying forwards. 

"Huh?" said Buffy "Who?"

Sir Ector was trying to manhandle the beautiful looking bible towards his older son, but was hampered by the chain. Buffy's eyebrows raised again and she automatically turned to Spike, who anticipated her question. "Books are rare here; valuable" to which Buffy nodded. He was quite the fount of knowledge really.

Buffy whispered again "Well, who's that John of the Cross fella you mentioned?" 

"Oh him," Spike whispered back "He was the poofter's favourite." 

"Poofter?" said Buffy. 

"Shuttup Slayer, let's concentrate, we're obviously here because of Arthur; concentrate and we might get home." She frowned at him, but did as he directed.

Sir Ector made Kay place his hand on the revered tome and Kay was forced to admit that Arthur had given him the magnificent weapon. Sir Ector then turned to Arthur "And where did you get it boy?" 

"From the stone in the yard, sir" Arthur replied dutifully. 

Sir Ector looked sceptical, but led the group out of the Abby and towards the stone. 

"Come on Slayer keep up, can't you?" Spike sniped as Buffy brought up the rear. 

She was trying to commit the Abbey to memory for if she should ever return home. "Shuttup Spike" she replied automatically whilst admiring the stained glass windows.

Sir Ector took the sword and replaced it in the stone. "Here we go!" whispered Spike to Buffy from the corner of his lips; she raised her eyebrows at him in acknowledgement. Sir Ector looked up at Buffy, Spike, Kay and Arthur who were all watching him expectantly. He gripped the sword and tried to pull it out, but to no avail. He beckoned Kay who also tried to unsheathe the sword, without success. Spike stepped up and spat on his palms before rubbing them together "Let's just get some traction" the vampire said with determination in his voice.

Buffy groaned, he was embarrassing her, he really was. Spike tugged with all his might, but couldn't budge the sword. Buffy was about to step up, but Spike pushed her back with a look. "No, that's all right, Sir Spike," said Sir Ector, "Let your page have his try." Buffy smirked and stepped up to the challenge. However, even the mighty Slayer couldn't remove the sword from it's magical prison though it wasn't for want of trying. Spike couldn't help a feeling of relief, thinking 'If the little chit had removed it, what then!?' He glared at her as she stepped away. "What?" she asked quietly as he pursed his lips at her. He just shook his head.

They all stepped back then as Arthur accepted the challenge and took the sword in both hands. The sword came out easily and Arthur looked at them all in puzzlement. Sir Ector, Kay and Spike fell to their knees...Sir Ector saying "All hail the King of England." Buffy stood wide-eyed looking at Arthur until Spike grabbed her elbow and pulled her down next to him.

"On yer knees Slayer" he hissed from the side of his mouth. 

Buffy tsked at him. "I'm an American and a Democrat for goodness sake." Spike just gave her one look which immediately shut her up. She knelt alongside the others and couldn't help but feel awed; until she felt the damp seeping through the material of her pants. "My knees are wet" she whined at Spike from the side of her mouth. She wished she were home she really did. Couldn't she just read about King Arthur, it would be far easier and much more comfortable?

Later, whilst on their way back, Sir Ector explained to the little group that he wasn't really Arthur's father. He told them the great sorcerer Merlin had entrusted the care of Arthur to Sir Ector and his family when the boy's safety was in question. When Sir Ector and the little group arrived back at the jousting field, he told the knights and their followers that Arthur was the rightful heir to the throne of England. They didn't believe him of course and it was decided that one and all should meet at Whitsuntide, when the matter would be resolved.

"When's Whitsun?" Buffy asked Spike. 

"June" he told her unhappily. 

"I'm not hanging around here until June and that's that" she told him defiantly "Don't exactly do things in a hurry around here, do they?" 

"Well, don't take it out on me Slayer, I like it less than you; think I wanted to be flung back in time with you, you're not exactly Polly bloody Anna you know." 

Buffy kicked Spike on the ankle, surreptitiously, so the knights wouldn't see a page using violence on her so called master. He grunted and glared at her. Taking her roughly by the arm he pulled her to one side and demanded "Tell me everything that went down when you and the boy went to fetch Kay's sword."

Buffy took a deep breath in exasperation and quoted "Nothing happened, I told you, the inn was closed and we couldn't get Kay's sword and we saw the one in the churchyard and Arthur just got the sword and then we had a fight and Arthur thanked me and we came back and that's it." 

"Arthur thanked you!? What for?" queried Spike. 

"For fighting off the demons, well he called them something else..." explained Buffy.

Spike smacked his palm to his forehead "That's it then Slayer!" 

"What's it?" asked Buffy fed up with the whole scenario, what she wouldn't give for a cup of Java and an Oreo. 

"Without you, Arthur might have been killed and would never have been the great King of England that he's to become; you helped him, our work here is done pet" beamed Spike.

"If you say so Spike, well how come we're still here then?" she asked "...and anyway that doesn't make sense, who says we came here to help, we're here by accident, that stupid Globule demon...." 

Spike pulled a face "Globlop demon that would be luv." 

"Whatever...we're here by accident not design" Buffy stated.

After working themselves into a fine bad mood Spike and Buffy decided they should be on their way. Spike went to tell Sir Ector that he and his 'page' would be leaving shortly. Buffy scowled even more at being referred to as a page. Sir Ector tried to press them to stay; he seemed to think they should go back and partake of his hospitality until Whitsuntide.

Spike finally persuaded him that they had to be going and Buffy and Spike set off once more. "We going back to the stable pet?" he asked his sombre companion. 

"S'pose so, unless you have any better ideas" she grumped. 

"Not really pet no, might as well get back then..." As they were nearing the stable Spike grabbed Buffy's elbow and started to run...."Come on luv, come on, hurry up."

She tried to dig her heels in "Get the hell off me Spike, what are you doing?" He almost threw his arms in the air in exasperation, but didn't want to let go of her elbow or lose momentum. 

"Look there" he shouted and flung out his other arm. Buffy looked in the direction indicated and there was a greeny looking glow emanating from a distant doorway. A myriad thoughts flew through her mind and then she was overtaking Spike in an endeavour to throw herself towards the light.......with a backward glance to make sure her vampire was following she hurtled forward….

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

KNIGHT TIME ESCHEWED - PART FIVE

Falling…falling….falling…..whup!  "Oof" from Buffy as she hit the cold, hard floor of ……somewhere……….Spike followed very close behind and landed on top of the Slayer.  "Aagh!  Get off me, you bonehead" she shouted from beneath Spike.

"Er, sorry pet, thanks for the soft landing though" grinned Spike amidst a flurry of arms and legs.  "It'd been a lot softer mind you, if you'd eat something once in a while, you're too bony Slayer."  Buffy whupped him upside the head.  "Ow! No damn need for that pet; I was only sayin' like."  

"Yeah, well don't say, just keep your personal thoughts to yourself and where the hell are we Spike?"

The vampire held his head and looked around "Er, dunno pet, a castle or somesuch, looks like to me."  

Buffy stood and brushed herself down.  She looked around and shivered.  She did not like the vibes she was getting from this place and it was so dark and gloomy.  The only light was coming from a sconce high on the wall.  Spike also stood and glanced around and then patted his pockets.  God, what he'd give for a fag.  He'd run out altogether not long after they'd started this little adventure.  He was bloody gasping.

A huge clang reverberated through the building and footsteps could be heard approaching.  A man dressed in Elizabeth costume entered the room where Buffy and Spike had automatically gone on full alert.  Bracing themselves for the worst, it was something of an anti-climax when they saw a begrudging welcome etched on the face of the individual facing them when the heavy door was pushed open.

It passed through Buffy's mind that this was a stage play, but Spike knew immediately that they'd been 'thrown' into another time slot, only not the one he was hoping for.  "Ah, you must be the new people?  I'm the Constable."  He looked at Spike and explained "You'll be working directly under me, keeping an eye on Her Majesty and your wife will be supervising her ladies in waiting."  

Spike was thankful for the dim lighting which hid the fact that his 'wife' was wearing pants.  He asked quickly "Er, we don't have anything with us, we're waiting….. wouldn't have anything my dear lady wife could wear until her own stuff gets here, would you?"  

The Constable eyed Buffy up and down and then said "I'll see what can be arranged."  

"Er, also…" interrupted Spike quickly before the Constable could turn away, "She's a bit sickly, nothing too much, still be able to carry out her duties and all, but she's a bit anaemic, er you know, weak blood.  Could you provide a measure of blood a day, the apothecary said it'd keep her strength up?"  

Buffy pulled a face at this, but the Constable's countenance didn't flinch, he just said "I'm sure we could provide a quart or two of pigs' blood daily." The Constable then asked "And your names would be….?"  

Buffy and Spike both raised their eyebrows, but it was Spike who introduced himself and the Slayer.  "Right then, I'm William and this is Elizabeth….Lizzie for short" he swept his hand indicating the diminutive female at his side.  

Buffy scowled at the vampire, but kept quiet, she'd sort him out later, when she knew what was what.  She wished she knew what was going on, she was the one usually in charge, she hated this being at a loss stuff, it didn't suit her temperament one little bit.  The Constable nodded and said "Best come this way then and I'll show you where you'll be sleeping."  

The man exited and after an enquiring look at one another the Vampire and the Slayer followed him out of the door and along a stonewalled corridor.  Buffy shivered, it felt damp and cold.  She didn't like this place one little bit.  All her senses were on edge, something bad was happening, she could feel it.

He led the pair into what could be classed as apartments, but were all stone, all cold, felt damp and were totally cheerless.  "These are your chambers, everything you need is here" the man said, pointing out the bed, some sorry looking sticks of furniture and what all.  The interior was lit by large fat candles, which didn't do anything much to dispel the gloom.  Buffy glanced at the bed and started to protest "Er….."

Spike quickly interrupted "S'fine mate, everything we could want; er..how long did you say we'd be 'ere then, my memory isn't what it was?"  The man gave him a funny look but replied "Well, they set the date a week from today, Friday the 19th May.  Not public though and he's having the best for her, he'll be well paid that executioner, not to mention he's having a French sword brought in especially, it was the least he could do.  No axe for this one."

Buffy's blood ran cold "Axe?"  

"Yes, the King is having an executioner flown in from Calais."  He turned for the door and then said "I'll let you get your rest, I'll come to show you to the Queen's chambers tomorrow.  She's staying in the same chambers she used when she came up for her coronation."  The light from his lantern bouncing from the walls as he retreated along the corridor.

When the man had left Buffy's patience finally snapped  She turned to Spike and asked "Who?  He'll show us to who's chambers tomorrow?"  "Don't fash yourself about it Slayer, we'll be finding out soon enough, I'm sure." 

Buffy wrapped her arms around herself and shivered.  Spike walked up to her and gave her a hug, the Slayer was about to protest, but then thought better of it and let herself relax against his hard contours.  He felt good and she sighed.  "I don't like this place Spike, I want to go home."  

"I know pet, soon maybe, eh?"

"Where are we do you think?" she asked him from where her mouth was muffled against his tee-shirt.  

Spike stroked her hair and said "Well, I think that's rather obvious." 

"Huh?" said Buffy looking up to glance into his eyes.  Blue orbs gazed down at her and she felt herself starting to drown in them, forgetting her question.  She was brought to earth with a bump when he replied "Tower of bloody London, me thinks."  

Quickly placing two flat palms against his chest she pushed herself slightly away from him in shock.  "What?" 

 "Yeah pet, I think that's where we are.  Gord knows what we're doing 'ere, but I'm sure something'll come to light soon."  

He hugged her back to him and said "Let's get something down you and then we'll get some rest.  Gonna need it to get through this I think."  

Buffy was about to ask where they would be getting something to eat when Spike walked towards a rough looking table placed against a far wall.  She hadn't noticed it, there was something to be said for vampiric vision when all was said and done.  Set upon the table were a jug of wine, a couple of wooden goblets and a charger with some kind of meat on it.  

Buffy's mouth started to water and she fell upon the victuals, devouring the meat, taking great bites out of the charger and sipping the wine.  She wrinkled her nose, but managed a whole goblet, before wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.  

"Taking me at my word then pet" said Spike with a twinkle in his eye.  

"What?" 

 "Never mind, you get it down you, put hairs on your chest that lot will."  

She frowned at him as Spike poured himself a goblet of wine and savoured it.  Not bad stuff considering, but he hoped there would be some blood for him tomorrow?  Still, he'd worry about that tomorrow he thought, just get the Slayer to rest now.  She was looking rather wan, the hollows under her eyes highlighted in the eerie lighting cast by the candles.

She finished up her supper and then made her way over to the bed.  Spike followed close behind.  She was about to tell him he'd have to sleep on the floor, but then thought better of it.  Even she wasn't that heartless, the stone floor was only covered with sparse rushes and looked very unwelcoming.  

Lying down she curled herself right against the edge of the hard pallet and Spike grinned to himself.  He removed his leather duster and carefully laid it over her.  She looked over her shoulder at him, gave him a small smile and said "Thanks." 

"S'okay pet, not as if I feel the cold now is it?"  

There were covers, but they were of a most rudimentary kind and Buffy was loathe to pull them over her.  She was frightened of bugs and creepy crawlies.  This was a horrible place.  

Spike lay down facing the Slayer's back.  He longed to reach out and stroke her blonde locks, but didn't relish the thought of an elbow in the ribs.  He sighed and breathed in her scent instead.  She still smelled of the vanilla shampoo she used at home, despite having been away for while now. 

She was so close he felt himself become aroused and groaned to himself.  Buffy must have become aware of a change in the atmosphere because she sat up with a jerk, glared at him and then taking the bolster like pillow she pulled it until it was down the centre of the bed.  Without a word, but with another glare she then turned back over and flumped down, pulling his duster close up to her neck.  He sighed and turned over.  Closing his eyes, he was soon asleep.  

He dreamt of the Slayer.  He was removing her head from her body with a beautiful shining sword which looked suspiciously like Excalibur.  He was telling her "That'll teach you to be a bitch…."  He was brought abruptly awake by the Slayer digging him in the ribs.  

"Wake up stupid, somebody's banging on the door."  

Spike took a minute to orient himself with his surroundings and then said "Bloody hell, I don't half miss my morning ciggie."  

Buffy pushed him off the bed and huddled into the duster.  She hissed "Go and see what they want, tell them to go away, it's too early, I need my beauty sleep."  

"Yeah well, you said it pet" he snarked as he made his way to the door.  They hadn't bothered to get undressed last night, it had been too damp and cold, even more so than his crypt.  He didn't really feel the difference in temperature, but felt the difference in the atmosphere and this didn't feel like home, no sirree.

Buffy scowled from the bed with all her hair mussed and looking beautiful in his eyes.  Shame she spoilt it when she opened her gob, Spike thought spitefully.  He shouted "Whadjerwant?" through the little grill spy hole in the door and the answer was "Rafe here, I've brought you something to break your fast and then the Constable said you'll be wanting to meet her highness."

"Er, right you are then, hang on " said Spike opening the great heavy door. 

As it swung open, Rafe was revealed carrying a tray with food and drink on it.  Rafe passed the tray to Spike and told him "I'll be back in a bit to lead the way."  

"Okay mate" said Spike with a nod.  He shut the door and carried the breakfast over to Buffy.  "Breakfast in bed, Modom" he chuckled.  

"Very funny Spike" she told him, but couldn't help a grin.  He was feeling lighthearted because as well as food and drink for Buffy, there was a large tankard of blood for himself.

Spike sat on the corner of the bed to drink and watched as Buffy looked at the beverage suspiciously.  He explained "Beer love, warm, we're in England."  

Buffy asked incredulously "For breakfast?"  

"Oh aye, beer with everything here pet, just don't drink the water if you value your life and I'm not joking Slayer" he said with a look.

Buffy tried the bacon and told Spike "Mmm, not bad, bit salty."  She then tried some of the bread which was quite delicious, with a flavour all of its own.  She tucked in heartily and Spike watched her avidly, his love shining on his countenance.  Buffy felt herself blushing and wished he'd look away, but couldn't think of anything to say to distract him.  

In the end as usual, she descended to sarcasm.  "Take a photograph, why don't you." 

"Sorry pet, but you're a vision, even this early in the morning" he told her unselfconsciously, taking a slug of his beer.  

Really, he could be quite disarming at times.  The Slayer felt a happy glow in the pit of her stomach and it wasn't due to the beer and bacon.

After finishing up, Buffy attempted to tidy herself and the bed, but little could be done really.  She wished she'd thought to pack a suitcase, but it wasn't everyday one got thrown back in time.  She sighed and turned to Spike.  She forgot what she was about to say when there was another knock at the door.  Some clothing had been brought for Buffy to wear until her 'own' turned up.  She had a real struggle to get dressed and had to ask Spike for help, especially with the headdress.  She felt constricted and hoped she didn't meet any vampires, other than Spike obviously.  No way was she going to be able to do a roundhouse kick in this getup.  

Spike eyed her appreciatively however; the Slayer looked feminine in the flowing dress and the neckline did wonders for her breasts.  Buffy found herself becoming breathless under his admiring gaze, making her bosoms heave even more; it really was a vicious circle.  Just as she thought Spike might be thinking of making a move towards her there was a knock on the door of their chamber.  Buffy didn't know whether to be relieved or disappointed.  The vampire looked to be the latter.

Rafe was back to take them to the prisoner.  He asked Spike if he'd enjoyed the wine last night.  "Yeah mate, nice drop of vino that was."  The gaoler explained that it was sent in for the aristocrats held at the Tower, but he had helped himself to the odd bottle as being one of the perquisites of the job.  "I like a man who can take care of himself" said Spike jovially, clapping Rafe on the back "I can see we're going to get on like a house on fire" he told the Tudor gaoler.  Buffy brought up the rear in what she hoped was a suitably subdued fashion.  She'd been warned by Spike to keep her place, as his 'wife.'  It was disgusting she thought, thank goodness for 'girl power' back in the 21st Century.  She couldn't wait to get back, she really couldn't.

Rafe came to a halt outside a heavy door, studded with iron nails and which had a fancier looking grill over the peep hole than their door.  "This is it, her highness will be wondering what you're like.  When you've introduced yourselves I'll get my wife to help you fix her breakfast" he said whilst glancing at Buffy, who looked somewhat alarmed.  

"Er, my wife is rather shy; I'll be helping her as well."  

Rafe looked surprised, but said "Suit yourself."

Rafe unlocked the great door and motioned for Buffy and Spike to enter.  As they did so, the pair were surprised to note the 'apartment' looked quite opulent compared to theirs.  Antique looking furniture and hangings.  An escritoire against a far wall and other accoutrements helped make the dungeon, for that is what it was, more habitable.

A woman was sat looking out of the window and Spike's unbeating heart missed a beat when she stood to peruse them.  She had dark, olive-coloured skin, thick dark brown hair and dark brown eyes which often appeared black in that dim lighting.  She was as diminutive as Buffy, if not smaller, average height for those times, but her demeanour was regal.  Typically, Spike noted she had small breasts, but a long, elegant neck. He thought he could make out an extra finger or something on one of her hands.

She looked at them disdainfully and Buffy felt her hackles rising.  Who did this person think she was anyway, looking at them like that.  It wasn't until Spike dug her in the back that she realised the reason for the ex-Queen's haughty look was because she wasn't curtsying as she should be.  Buffy quickly bobbed and saw Spike bowing low from the corner of her eye.  Rafe also had his eyes averted and head bowed.  He introduced Spike and Buffy as her new 'helpers' and she just nodded her head sadly, before turning once again to look out of the window.  

Spike couldn't take his eyes off her, he felt himself inexplicably drawn to the figure by the window.  Rafe looked over, but could see nothing was forthcoming from the new arrivals, so told her highness, "Lizzie will fetch you something now, your majesty."  The woman simply nodded and continued to stare outwards deep in thought.

Rafe swept them out and gave them the lowdown on 'looking after their new charge.'  Buffy was to see to all her meals and Spike was to make sure she was kept happy, or as happy as possible in her present predicament.  "You've only got a week, so you shouldn't have to much difficulty" he told the vampire sagely.

Spike nodded sadly, he felt so sorry for the poor woman.  He tried to remember what he could about the current situation and wished he'd paid more attention in school.  The time went quite fast and he began to enjoy spending time with Anne.  He tried to take her mind off the outcome of her imprisonment by cheerful talk.  

He stayed with her when really it wasn't his duty to do so, but he didn't want her to be left alone to think.  Anne was soon taken in by the vampire's charming ways and opened herself up to him, telling him about herself.  Her childhood in Norfolk and about her family.  She hesitated to mention her brother he noticed and Spike remembered that he was probably already dead.  Executed for having liaisons with his own sister, a trumped up charge as no doubt they all were.

Buffy teased Spike about his relationship with the ex-Queen when he returned to their 'chambers' for the night, but stopped teasing when he began to spend all day, all evening, and most of the night with Anne.  There was a nasty feeling deep within Buffy, which she couldn't, wouldn't give a name to.  She could not possibly be jealous!  What was there for her to be jealous about?  

Buffy longed for the week to be over, the proposed outcome was getting on her nerves and she practically threw the ex-Queen's food and drink on the table and couldn't leave the royals' chamber quick enough.  The thought of the poor woman being executed at the end of the week gave the young girl the heebiegeebies.  Always though, Spike stayed behind.

One evening, when Spike and Anne were sat conversing by candlelight, she asked "Why are you so cool to the touch?"  

Spike looked at her and decided to tell the truth.  "I'm a vampire pet"  he was about to explain further, but she seemed to accept his reply.  

"You're going to live forever then?" she teased him, in a sad voice "Unlike myself." 

Spike sighed and reached out to touch her cheek gently.  "I'm so sorry pet."  She pushed her face into his hand and that was all the invitation he needed.  He reached for her and drew her deep into his arms, offering her solace and what comfort he could.  She held her face up to him and Spike took a deep unneeded breath and brushed his lips against hers.  She kissed him back fiercely, until she had to break away for air.

Just what did he and the ex-Queen talk about, Buffy wondered.  At that moment, Spike and Anne were actually remembering their childhoods.  Anne told Spike "I lived at Blickling in Norfolk, I was 'moost hoppi' there."  Spike told her about his childhood in London and then saw her looking at him strangely.

He realised he had automatically told her the truth and was regaling her with tales of Victorian England which hadn't yet taken place.  She gazed at him levelly and asked "You have something to vouchsafe, besides the fact that you're a reformed vampire?" she laughed at him.  

"Well pet, it's like this, me and Buffy were walking through the cemetery minding our own business…."  

"Buffy?" Anne queried.  

Spike took a long unneeded breath and explained the whole thing whilst she listened enrapt.  "So, you journey through time?" she exclaimed delighted.  

"That seems to be the case luv, yeah."  

Anne clapped her hands, "This is marvellous for me!" she told him.  

Spike looked puzzled "How so, pet?"  

"Well, you can tell of events after my death!"  

"Let's talk about more cheerful things eh?" Spike cajoled.  

"No, no, I want to hear what happens to my daughter Elizabeth?" she demanded.  

Spike's brow cleared "Right….Elizabeth…well, you'll be pleased to know…."  Many a happy hour was spent thereafter with Spike enlightening Anne of all the exploits of England's greatest queen, her daughter, Elizabeth the First.  Anne was overjoyed and couldn't hear enough about her offspring.  Spike told her a few other things as well, like Raleigh discovering potatoes and the Gun Powder Plot and anything else he could remember, that she might find interesting.  He didn't go too far forward in history, thinking it might all prove a bit much.  She seemed more interested in hearing about her daughter Elizabeth anyway.

Their talk soon led to touching and caressing and kissing.  They couldn't keep their hands off one another.  Spike tried never to go to far though, this was a Queen of England and he didn't wish to be disrespectful.  However, when Anne entreated "Please" he became all masterful and without further ado, he scooped her up and carried her over to the sumptuous looking bed.  He laid her reverently on the coverlet and covered his body with hers.  They kissed and cuddled until a knock came on the door.  A Warder unlocked the door just as Spike quickly removed himself from the ex-Queen's bed and tried to look nonchalant.  Buffy, as she carried in Her Majesty's supper tray, wasn't to be fooled.  

She glared at Spike who had the grace to drop his eyes floorwards.  The Queen took her time arising from the bed and then sashayed her way over to her little table.  She thanked Buffy graciously and sat down to partake of her supper.  Buffy looked to Spike with an unspoken question, but no, Spike was not coming back with her to the chambers they shared, he was staying here with Anne.  Buffy's lips went thin and she flounced out, as the Warder locked the door behind her.

The week flew past for Spike and no doubt for Anne, who however looked happier now that the vampire was keeping her almost constant company.  If he could only make her last days on earth easier to bear, Spike would be quite happy.  The thought of what was about to happen to her broke his unbeating heart.  He had changed for definite he knew that now, chip or no chip.  He didn't want to hurt this woman, he wanted to make things easier for her; he wanted to love her a little before she shuffled off this mortal coil.

Spike comforted Anne as they lay on the bed.  So far they had only kissed and cuddled, but on this night he knew she wanted him to go further.  He kissed her deeply and asked "Are you sure pet?"  

"What have I to lose?" she laughed, even at this late stage her bubbly personality shone through.  The Queen embraced Spike tightly and they started kissing.  "Love me William, please"  she pleaded.  He looked at her, her lips swollen with his kisses and her eyes heavy with longing.  Her smell was aromatic to him as he asked "Are you ready sweeting?"  She nodded and reached her arms around his neck, kissing him deeply.  

Tears ran down her cheeks as she panted his name, "Oh William, my love."  He stayed with her that night and for some nights after.  Leaving Buffy to chew her nails and shoot daggers at the Queen when she attended alongside the other 'ladies.'

The time went all too fast however and the ex-Queen knew her execution was drawing near and became by turns hysterical and then the next minute a great calm would descend upon her.  When Spike told her about the expert who had been brought in from Calais.  "No doubt he will deliver a cleaner blow and afterall I only have a little neck" she commented to him and the others within earshot.

When she heard news that the King's marriage to her had been dissolved she wondered "How then can I have committed adultery?"  Spike shook his head desolately and wondered about all the trumped up charges against this beautiful and amazing woman.  The night before the execution soon arrived and the air was thick with a dreadful anticipation.  

Spike embraced her for the last time and she dismissed him with a sad smile and around two o'clock in the morning she called for her almoner, who spent the remaining hours with her.  It was to be a private execution, which was the only good thing to say of the matter Spike thought.  He was sickened at the barbarity, he who didn't have a soul was disgusted by the actions of these people that did.

When they came for Anne on that fateful day, Friday 19th May, she had dressed in a red petticoat under a loose, dark grey damask gown which was trimmed with fur.  She put on her mantle of ermine over the top and Buffy and her other ladies put up her long dark hair and placed a simple white linen coif over which she wore her usual headdress.  Anne was taken to Tower Green where Anne gave this brave speech which was recorded by the Constable of the Tower Sir W. Kingston.  He recorded it and sent it in a letter to Thomas Cromwell that very same day May 19th 1536.  

"Good Christian people, I am come hither to die, for according to the law, and by the law I am judged to die, and therefore I will speak nothing against it.  I am come hither to accuse no man, nor to speak anything of that, whereof I am accused and condemned to die, but I pray God save the king and send him long to reign over you, for a gentler nor a more merciful prince was there never: and to me he was ever a good, a gentle and sovereign lord.  And if any person will meddle of my cause, I require them to judge the best.  And thus I take my leave of the world and of you all, and I heartily desire you all to pray for me.  O Lord have mercy on me, to God I commend my soul." 

Spike couldn't bear to look as a lady in waiting tied a blindfold over the Queen's eyes.  Kneeling at the block he heard her repeat several times "To Jesus Christ I commend my soul; Lord Jesu receive my soul."  The executioner reached for the sword which was hidden under the straw and with one deft stroke Spike watched as he sliced through that slender neck.  Buffy had to bite back a scream and Spike gulped.  Buffy felt tears come to her eyes and Spike pulled her into him seeking comfort from her also.

"Oh Spike" Buffy wailed to the vampire who found he couldn't speak past the lump in his throat.  

When he had swallowed a couple of times he said "Come on pet, let's get out of here."  

"Where are we going to go?  I don't want to go back there" she whispered, indicating the Tower.  

"No, let's just walk, something'll turn up I'm sure."  

"But Spike, if what you say is true, we're supposed to help someone and we haven't yet" she griped.  

"Well, I wouldn't say that pet" Spike thought back to the little comfort he had offered the Queen.  It had been all he could give in the circumstances; himself.

Spike was growling and mumbling as he walked along.  Buffy heard himself say "He really was a blot on the pages of history."  She presumed he was talking of the King.  They walked some way from Tower Green and then Buffy spotted it.  A mystical glow just like before…"Spike.."  

"Okay pet, I see it, come on, quick."  The pair began running…..

iNB: Anne's body and head were put into an arrow chest and buried in an unmarked grave in the Chapel of St. Peter ad Vincula which adjoined the Tower Green. Her body was one that was identified in renovations of the chapel under the reign of Queen Victoria, so Anne's final resting place is now marked in the marble floor./i

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

KNIGHT TIME ESCHEWED – PART SIX

They landed in a tangle of limbs and Buffy felt like she was going mad.  What was that noise?  She held her hands over her ears and cowered into what felt like grass.  It was black dark and she was frightened but didn't really know why.  All her hackles were up, her Slayer senses were telling her she was in danger.  Something was hugging her tight around her middle and preventing her from breathing.  She realised then it was Spike.

This made her angry and stopped the fear in it's tracks.  "Get the hell off me Spike" she barked.  

"Sorry Slayer, just trying to comfort you is all and make sure you're all in one piece."  

She frowned at him, trusting that with his vampiric vision he would be able to see she was annoyed with him.  "Where the hell are we this time, obviously not home yet and what's that terrible noise and why is it so dark?" she asked him.  

"Bombs, I think luv, best keep down, don't want to be hit by flying shrapnel." 

"What?" she flinched, she didn't know what shrapnel was, but didn't fancy being hit with it.  "Somebody put a goddamn light on, please" she moaned.  

"Can't pet, black out."  

"Eh?"  

"Blackout, we must have landed during the war" he informed her in a loud voice, shouting over the noise of the bombs and the anti-aircraft guns.  

Somebody fell over them then.  "Oof" said Spike.  The 'somebody' had caught him in the ribs.  The 'body screeched as they went arse over tip and Buffy cowered some more, making herself small.  Less to fall over.  Spike could see only because he was a vampire, it really was damned dark.  He helped the lady to her feet; at least he thought it was a lady.  "What on earth are you doing out here in the middle of a raid?" the lady asked.  

"We could ask you the same thing luv" Spike remarked.  

"Well, I got held up in a queue and at the end of it, I only got one bloomin' orange; thought I'd cut across the park when I heard the sirens go off."  Spike grinned.  "You'd best come with me" the lady advised.  

Spike grabbed hold of Buffy's elbow and dragged her along.  She didn't protest as the dark had completely disorientated her.  Growing up in California she didn't know they made dark this dark.

The lady made her way unerringly across the park and along a short street and up some steps and put a key in a lock.  At this moment a loud wailing sound was heard "Oh that's good, there goes the all clear, we'll be okay now for a bit."  Buffy looked at Spike bewildered.  "Quick," the lady said entering the house quickly "Mustn't let the hall light show."  

"What hall light?" thought Buffy because when they were ushered through the front door of the large end-terraced house the single bulb hardly illuminated the hand in front of your face.  The Great White Way it was not.  

"Get yourselves in and I'll put the kettle on" the lady told them.  

"Er luv, do you often go inviting complete strangers into your home?" asked Spike concerned.  

"Well, not usually, but we've nowt' worth stealing and something tells me you're not German spies, am I right?"  

Buffy nodded seriously and Spike laughed.  Buffy frowned.  

"I'm Mrs Baynes anyway and you two would be?"  

Spike held out his hand and she took it.  "I'm Spike and this is ..er.. Liz."  

"Very nice, same name as the queen and the princess."  Mrs Baynes continued chattering telling them to "Take your coats off and hang 'em up there" indicating a row of hooks behind the front door.  Buffy and Spike did as she said.  

"Come through into the kitchen" she then told them and they followed her past the door to the parlour and down the hall and into a room which had a huge black fireplace with a tall mantle on which stood a clock.  "Oh good, our Ginnie's damped the fire down; soon have a nice blaze going."  She fussed with a large iron poker, twiddling it this way and that amongst the glowing embers and soon a cheerful blaze made the room seem a lot cosier.

"Er, where's Ginnie then?" asked Spike.  

Mrs Baynes replied "She caught the train from Oxford Road this morning.  Gone for a job at a munitions factory down south."  She stood thinking for a moment.  "She'll be all right" she seemed to assure herself under her breath.  She then turned to Spike and said "Sit yourself down er…Spike" and turning to Buffy she handed her the big black iron kettle which had been on a trivet attached to the fireplace somehow and said "Nip into the scullery ducks and fill this up; we'll have a nice cuppa."  

Buffy opened her mouth to ask why she should do it and not Spike, but then thought better of it.  She took the kettle which rattled in her hand and looked up enquiringly at Mrs Baynes.  "That's the marbles love, don't your people do that?  We put marbles in to stop the kettle from furring up."

Buffy padded into the 'scullery' which turned out to be a little room with a sink and an iron stove.  She proceeded to fill the kettle from the tap over the shallow brown sink before carrying it back through into the kitchen.  Mrs Baynes took the kettle which by now was rather heavy and placed it on the trivet and swung it over the flames.  'No wonder the kettle is black,' thought Buffy.

Mrs Baynes rubbed her hands together and looked around for the teapot.  Buffy stood there.  Mrs Baynes looked at her and said "Sit yourself down, that won't boil for a minute or two, make yourself at home."  Buffy looked around and then sat on an upright chair around a square table against the wall.  Buffy ran her hands over the covering on the table.  It was thick and shiny with a bright pattern.  There were a number of items on the table, all fascinating to Buffy, everything looked so old-fashioned and well-used.  

Mrs Baynes glanced at Spike and asked  "Spike, what kind of a name's that then?  Not the name your mother gave you I doubt."  

"Er well no," said Spike.  "M'names William, but I usually go by Spike now."  

"That's okay luv, I can live with Spike" she replied.  Buffy grunted and Spike frowned at her.

Mrs Baynes bustled about mashing the tea and then put the pot on the table.  "We'll just let that brew, I can't be doing with drinking titty" she told them.  Buffy opened her mouth to ask a question, but Spike shook his head.  They were supposed to be blending in weren't they?  When the tea was poured they each sipped it and Buffy made a face.  "Eww, no sugar" she whined.  

"Well luv, I've only my own ration, if you've got yours with you, I can give you the lend of a spoon."  

"Ration?" Buffy queried.  

Spike quickly stepped in "No it's okay, we'll drink it without thanks."  He scowled at Buffy and she shut up and drank the tea.  

"It's warm and wet anyway isn't it luv?" said Mrs Baynes.  Buffy nodded, but for the life of her couldn't figure out what the British saw in the beverage.

 "So where did you two spring from?  You're not from round here, not with those accents" Mrs Baynes gave them the gimlet eye.  

Buffy opened her mouth to speak, but Spike got there first.  "We're evacuees" he said.  

Mrs Baynes laughed until the tears rolled down her cheeks, she held her ample bosom up with one hand and rested the other hand palm flat on the table.  Buffy grinned at Spike's discomfiture until finally Mrs Baynes calmed down.  "Eeeh pet, don't give me that, you're definitely over twenty one, if only just."  

"Please excuse my companion" said Buffy "He's an idiot; we're on a government mission sent by the President for the greater good of both our countries and it's all very hush hush, we can't tell you."  

Mrs Baynes looked at her and then said "Well, why didn't you say so in the first place.  Have you got somewhere to stay?"  

"No we haven't" said Spike looking hopeful.  

"Well you can have our Cyril's room.  He's on the destroyers and I doubt he'd mind you using it, seeing as it's for the greater good.  I'll show you up when you've finished your tea."  "I've finished" piped up Buffy.  Spike swallowed the remainder of his and offered to wash up the teacups.  

"You're a good lad, but I'll tidy up when I've got you settled in, come along then."

She led the way up two flights of dark and dingy stairs.  "Cyril's in the back; you should do fine in there."  She opened the door and ushered them in.  "I'll just get you a pair of sheets from the airing cupboard" she said bustling away.  Buffy stood glaring at the old-fashioned double bed with the wooden headboard.  

Spike tried to hide a grin behind his hand.  On returning to the room Mrs Baynes saw Buffy looking somewhat unsettled and asked "I take it you are married?  This is a respectable house though; I suppose I should ask to see your marriage lines."  

Spike quickly interrupted "Yes, we're married.  The Government always tries to send marrieds, just in case of a situation like this one."  

"Oh right then, I thought you must be married what with you travelling together and everything."  She passed the sheets to Buffy and obviously expected her to help make the bed.  

The two women soon had the bed looking quite comfortable and Mrs Baynes wished them goodnight.  "I'll leave you to it then, the bucket's under the bed should you need it."  

"Bucket" asked Buffy wide-eyed.  

"Yes love; but it's only a common or garden galvanised….we're not posh I'm afraid, no white enamel buckets with lids on for us."  She went to close the door "Goodnight then, see you in the morning, bright and early."  Buffy stood there nonplussed, while Spike returned Mrs Baynes' goodnight.

As the door closed Buffy hissed at Spike "Bucket!!"  

"Shh pet, it'll be all right, I promise I won't look."  

She was sure he was grinning, even though he was turned away from her.  "I hate you Spike" she said in a low voice.  

"Let's just get to bed eh Slayer" he suggested pulling his tee-shirt off and kicking his Docs off his feet.  

"Spike, what do you think you're doing?"  

"I'm getting undressed pet, what does it look like?" he replied.

"If you think for one minute that I'm sleeping in that bed with you, in the altogether, you're sadly mistaken" vowed Buffy.  

"Okay then pet, here take this" he said handing her the thickest blanket "Get yourself snug on the floor, 'cos I'm going to bed"  and he shucked his jeans downs his legs and off.  Buffy squeaked and turned away quickly.  "You can look now pet, I'm safely under the covers; you won't be compromised" Spike said with laughter in his voice.  

"I hate you Spike" she said.  

"I know pet; night now" he turned over and was soon apparently asleep.  Buffy sighed and looked around the room.  The furniture was heavy and dark and the double wardrobe seemed to loom over her.  She felt closed in, the heavy curtains blocking the window seeming to shut out any air.  She longed to be back home in bright and airy Sunnydale with her family and friends.  When was this nightmare ever going to end?

She sighed again and wondered if she shed a few clothes would she be too cold to sleep.  It really was quite chilly.  She shivered and hurried to her side of the bed.  The toe of her boot kicked something under the bed and made a clanging sound.  Spike snickered.  "I thought you were asleep, fangboy" she said through gritted teeth.  

"I am pet, I am" he replied, pulling the covers around his shoulders.  He looked snug and comfy and Buffy hated him.  

She pulled off her boots and removed her pants and top, leaving her in only her bra and panties, but she knew she'd feel better in the morning if she didn't sleep in her clothes.  She got under the covers and tried to remain on the edge of the bed away from Spike.  The old-fashioned bed had other ideas however, and immediately rolled her to the middle of the mattress where she landed against Spike.  "This is cosy pet" he said, keeping his voice even. 

"Shuttup, just shuttup" the Slayer warned him.  He did as she said and they finally went to sleep after some few minutes.

When she woke Buffy felt warm and mellow.  She didn't want to move, her limbs felt mellifluous where they were wrapped around his body.  Buffy immediately jarred awake.  'He! Who he?' she thought in a panic.  

"Mornin' pet" said Spike.  Buffy stiffened and then surreptitiously tried to disentangle herself from Spike.  He grinned and let her go without a fight.  There would be more nights like this he knew; he could wait.

Buffy then became aware of a burning need.  She jumped up and threw on her clothes and pulled on her boots and opening the door, she hurtled down the stairs.  Nobody seemed to be up.  She ran through the kitchen and once in the scullery, attacked the back door, finally managing to pull back the heavy bolts top and bottom and lift the latch.  She tip tapped quickly down the yard and threw herself into the outside toilet at the bottom of the yard.  'Oh the relief' she thought as she sank down on the seat.  No way was she going to use that damned bucket!

When she had recovered somewhat she looked around at the scrupulously clean facilities, noting the cut-up squares of newspaper tied up with a string and hanging on a hook.  'Ew' she thought 'I don't fancy having print on my ass; this is so gross.'  She sat there daydreaming back to her all mod cons bathroom on Revello Drive and then jumped when somebody shouted down the yard "Have you fell in ducks?"

Buffy felt the blush start at her chest and rise in a burning heat up her neck and suffuse her face.  "C…coming..I'm coming now."  She rose and once sorted, she pulled the chain.  The noise echoed loudly in the little brick building as she lifted the latch and sheepishly made her way back down the yard to the house.  She peeped into the scullery and saw Mrs Baynes busy at the sink.  

"May I wash my hands Mrs Baynes?" she asked shyly.  

"Of course you can, the carbolic's on the side of the sink; the towel's hanging on the back of the door" she said.  Buffy glanced at the stripy rollertowel and nodded.  "I've made us some tea and toast for breakfast; come through when you're ready" said her hostess.  

Buffy washed her hands on the gritty soap which smelled weird and went through into the kitchen.  Spike was sat at the kitchen table and Mrs Baynes was fussing over him trying to get him to eat some toast.  "I only ever have tea in the morning Mrs Baynes, if you don't mind?" he was telling her.  

"I'll have his" piped up Buffy as she entered.  She had just realised she was starving.  

"You have yours here" said Mrs Baynes a trifle stiffly Buffy thought. 

When the older lady went to potter some more in the scullery, Spike leaned over "Try not to appear greedy Buffy; these people have been on rations for ages.  You get your allotted quota..no more no less."  She grimaced and bit into the toast which Mrs Baynes had made by sticking it on a big fork thing and holding it in front of the fire.  Her piece was white down one side and black down the other, but she was so hungry it tasted delicious.  Buffy gulped down her hot tea; that tasted delicious as well.

After breakfast Mrs Baynes fetched her basket and said "I'll be off to the shops now; see if there's anything worth queuing for."  "Right, well, we'll be off on government business if that's all right with you Mrs Baynes?" Spike asked deferentially.  

"Of course love, I'll see you later then.  You'll both be staying a few days then I take it?" said the lady of the house.  

"If you don't mind" said Spike "We'll see you right of course."  

Mrs Baynes nodded and said "We'll talk about it later; I must be off, tarah now."  She moved quickly down the hall after putting on a heavy coat and a headscarf.  She pulled on some gloves and taking her basket, she made her way down the steps.  Buffy and Spike came to the front door and peeped out as she got to the garden gate, eagerly trying to see their surroundings in the light of day.  

At that moment the front door of the adjoining house opened and a lady put her head through.  Mrs Baynes looked up and smiled "Good Morning Mrs Harris" she said brightly.  The lady returned her greeting and looked at Buffy and Spike curiously.  "These are my new lodgers" Mrs Baynes explained.  "This is William and Elizabeth" and Mrs Harris held out her hand.  

Spike shook it and said "How do you do?"  

Buffy's eyebrows rose into her hair.  Mrs Harris replied in the same manner and then held her hand out to Buffy.  "Pleased to meet you I'm sure" said Mrs Harris to Buffy who just nodded and smiled.  "Quiet little thing isn't she?" Mrs Harris turned to Mrs Baynes with a knowing look.  

Mrs Baynes looked back.  "Newly weds" she looked pleased with her fiction.  

Buffy almost groaned as Mrs Harris folded her arms and looked set to be on the step all morning.  Mrs Baynes forestalled her "Well, I must be off and you two have business don't you?" she looked at Spike and Buffy who took the hint and scampered inside quickly.  Mrs Harris looked proper disappointed, but then sighed and got on with donkeystoning her step.  

She took a bucket of cold water and dipped what looked like a pale brown brick into it, got it nice and wet.  She then dipped a cloth into the bucket and slathered water all over the step. She skimmed the stone back and forth until it was one solid mass of colour.  She now had a nicely yellow step for somebody to put a big black footprint onto as soon as they stepped on it.  Still, she stepped back and admired her handiwork, before starting on the windowsill.

Once inside Buffy turned to Spike "I can't stand this, just when are we going to get home?"  "Well I don't know pet, do I?" snarked Spike  "S'not up to me, seems somebody up there's having a fine old laugh at our expense."  

"Well, the last few times we moved on once we'd helped someone or other; apart from the last time" she mused "We didn't help poor old Anne Boleyn much did we?"  

Spike cleared his throat and quickly suggested "Maybe we should get out there, look for someone to help?"  

"Well, much as I hate saying it, I think you're right" agreed Buffy. "Come on then, let's get our coats, it's nippy out there."  

"Can't say as I noticed" grinned the vampire.   "I hate you Spike" she informed him as she shrugged her jacket onto her shoulders.   "Yeah yeah pet, whatever turns you on" he replied testily.   "Turns me on, chance'd be a fine thing, the one thing you don't do Spike, is turn me on, no way not ever never!" she almost shouted.  

"I think the lady doth protest too much…" said Spike almost under his breath. 

"What?" she barked.  

"Nothing pet, come on" he held the front door open for her.  

"How are we going to get back in though, if Mrs Baynes isn't back?" asked Buffy as she was about to step through.  Spike just put his hand down and pulled up a large key on a string, which was attached to the back of the front door.  Buffy gaped.  "We lock up with the key and post it back through the letter box; when we come back we reach in and pull it back through the letter box and let ourselves in" he informed her.  

She was about to protest how dangerous that was, when she remember Mrs Baynes saying as how she didn't have anything worth stealing.  She sighed and the pair proceeded down the garden path.  Mrs Harris appeared to have gone back inside after making nice work of her step and sills, but Spike grinned when he became aware of the lace curtains twitching as he and Buffy passed through the gate.

Mrs Harris was out of her front door and accosting Spike and Buffy at the gate before they knew what had hit them.  They just could not get away.  They couldn't get a word in edgeways.  They ended up telling Mrs Harris virtually all about themselves apart from the fact that they were Slayer and Vampire and were from the future.

When she was listening to Buffy give a homesick account of the gloriousness that was California Mrs Harris went all glassy eyed.  "I always fancied moving to the colonies" said the housewife with a faraway stare.  By the end of the conversation Mrs Harris' mind was made up.  Come the end of this damned war, her and Mr Harris and young Alexander were upping sticks and moving lock, stock and barrel to California.  You could keep rationing and the cold and the damp and the queues, Mrs Harris and her family were moving to California.  

Spike and Buffy took full advantage of Mrs Harris' dreamy state to move away quickly.  "Wait" Mrs Harris called after them.  The pair looked back.  "What was the name of that little town again?" she asked eagerly.  

Buffy and Spike looked at one another.  "Er, Sunnydale" Buffy called back, eager to be away.  

"Sunnydale" breathed Mrs Harris in wonder…."Sunnydale" she muttered under her breath as she moved up her steps, automatically stepping over the pristine step.  

"Sunnydale" she said to Mr Harris where he was lollygagging, stretched out on the sofa, doing not a tap with his flatfeet that kept him out of the army.  "Sunnydale; it's where we're moving to after the war!" averred Mrs Harris with a gleam in her eye.  

"Whatever you say my love, whatever you say" said Mr Harris who was all for a quiet life.  

"I can't wait to tell Alexander when he gets home from school."  

"That boy should have been evacuated" said Mr Harris.  

"Give over" said Mrs Harris "Think I'm sending my darling boy to strangers, why, the very idea!"  

Mr Harris scowled 'She spoils the boy rotten' thought Mr Harris, 'Lord knows how he'll turn out?!'

Buffy and Spike passed through Hullard Park which was stark and bleak, it being mid-December and nearly Christmas.  They meandered down Stretford Road and looked in all the shops which were as bright and cheerful as the proprietors could make them, what with the rationing and everything.  Every so often they came across a queue.  The first time Buffy enquired of the woman last in line.  She stood with oil-cloth bag at the ready "What is it you're lining up for?" asked the Slayer.  The woman turned to her quite cheerfully and replied "No idea, but it must be something good, the queue's fairly long."  

After a while spent window shopping with Spike, Buffy became fed-up and could feel the cold seeping through her clothes which were made more for the Californian sunshine, than a cold wet dreary Manchester thoroughfare.  "Let's go back Spike, I can't see anybody in need of assistance here."  

"Okay pet" he said and taking her elbow he steered her back in the direction they had come.  

They let themselves back into No.1 Park Avenue and sat down to wait for Mrs Baynes, who must have had other business besides shopping.  She came home quite refreshed and full of news.  She chattered happily while she divested herself of her coat, headscarf and gloves.  "I managed to get an orange" she said.  She held up the piece of fruit triumphantly.  Buffy and Spike smiled ruefully.  

"Smashing luv" said Spike.  

Mrs Baynes then shivered "Eeh it's parky in here, let's get the fire going" she said.  She turned to Buffy and asked her to "Just clean out the grate will you luv, while I get sorted in the scullery.  Got a couple of things to store in the meatsafe."  Buffy groaned inwardly and turned to Spike.  Mrs Baynes turned into the scullery saying "The newspapers and bundles of wood are in the cupboard next to the mantle and the coal's down the cellar of course."  Buffy stood helpless and Spike quickly got up and took out the makings from the said cupboard.

He cleared the grate of cinders and laid the fire, quickly taking his Zippo from the pocket of his duster hanging in the hall and set fire to the newspapers.  He took the shovel and pushed Buffy towards another door leading off the scullery and went down the steps.  She followed him shivering against the whitewashed walls.  It was cold and there were spider's webs everywhere.  

The coal was in a heap against one wall and Spike scooped up quite a load onto the shovel and handed it to Buffy.  "Go on" he said nodding back towards the steps.  She pulled a face and carefully carrying the coal made her way back to the kitchen.  Spike followed quickly and helped her lay the coals around the guttering flames.  The newspaper and sticks were just catching and Spike hoped the coal would too.  

Mrs Baynes came back through and tutted when she saw the fire.  "You'll need to create a draught" she informed the young girl.  She took the shovel and balanced it against the fire and placed a newspaper flat across it.  There was a slight woomphing sound and the fire quickly caught hold and was soon burning merrily away.  Mrs Baynes told Buffy "Keep an eye on it, we don't want the paper catching and going up the chimney, setting fire to the soot.  That's all we'll need!"

Spike sat nonchalantly on one of the kitchen chairs and pretended he hadn't done a tap which Mrs Baynes seemed to think perfectly normal.  Buffy scowled, but stared intently at the paper covered fireplace.  When the newspaper began to glow faintly red she whispered urgently "Spike…."  The vampire stood quickly and whisked away the 'paper and the shovel.  Mrs Baynes emerged from the scullery looking pleased.  She was carrying a large pan and said "We'll soon have these on to boil."  

She pulled the trivet across and put the pan on it.  The pan contained peeled potatoes.  She took a tin from the top of the mantle and sprinkled some of the contents into the water in the pan "Can't bear food without some salt" she said.  Buffy wondered why she kept the salt up there and turned to look at Spike enquiringly.  "Keeps it dry" he mouthed at her.

They sat having a pleasant cup of tea and conversing about this and that; rationing, the way the war was going, the state of Mrs Waugh's lace curtains and the unavailability of petrol.  "Not that we've a car mind, but still, some people can get it.  It's not what you know, it's who you know" said Mrs Baynes.  "My daughter Dorrie's evacuated to Macclesfield and I know for a fact the farmers aren't going short.  Best butter they have there and where Dorrie lives, they have the bath filled with eggs covered in lime.  They don't go short.  One egg a week we get each here, if we're lucky."  Mrs Baynes grumbled some more, but then said "Still, I shouldn't complain, we're all helping the war effort in one way or another aren't we?"  Buffy and Spike nodded glumly.

Around six o'clock as Buffy was helping Mrs Baynes put the tea out that night the older woman said "The girls will be here in a minute, you've not met them yet."  

"Oh" said Buffy "Who are the girls?"  

"My other daughters; I've had fourteen bairns you know, but not all are living."  Buffy gasped "Fourteen!"  

"Yes, the last one, Evelyn, she was born with her insides on the outside, but she was a game little thing, she lasted until she was two..she's in Southern now."  

"Southern?" queried Buffy trying to get her mind round the horror.  

"The cemetery at Chorlton where we used to live; just up the road."

A moment later the latch went on the backdoor and three laughing chattering girls entered the scullery.  Mrs Baynes introduced them as "Aimee" - her second eldest, a blonde fluffy type – and "Tricia" - a long haired red-head – "…and my second youngest, Gwendolyn" - a flibbertigibbet if ever there was one thought Buffy acidly.  

"Get the kettle on Ma, I'm fair clemmed" said Aimee, clapping her gloved hands together as she walked into the kitchen.  Her sisters followed her and then silence reigned.  Buffy and Mrs Baynes followed them in, the latter saying "Liz and I were just putting tea out."  Spike had stood up like the gentleman he was and was eyeing the girls in trepidation.  Three at once was a bit much even for him.  

The girls looked him up and down and seemed to like what they saw.  Buffy rolled her eyes.  "This is William, best known as Spike; give him a bit of room then girls" laughed Mrs Baynes.  This broke the ice and the girls all rushed forward at once trying to shake Spike's hand.  They trilled and cooed and Buffy pulled an ew face and sat down to wait for the storm to pass.  Eventually the girls piled into the hall to removed their coats and boots.  They then sat down at the kitchen table and stared at Spike appreciatively.  Mrs Baynes bustled about getting the tea ready.

Everybody then did their bit and tea was on the table and soon being enjoyed.  Happy chatter and laughter filled the air as all the girls vied for Spike's attention.  Buffy concentrated on the good, plain fare.  The food here was palatable she thought; there just wasn't enough of it.  She drank her tea and watched Spike scintillate for the females of the house.  He had them eating out of his hand as they fawned over him.  Mrs Baynes had to get strict with them and tell them to eat up, as there was no more where that came from.  

"Gwendolyn's got something for you ma" said Tricia.  

"What Gwennie, what have you got?" asked Mrs Baynes.  

Gwendolyn stood and went to her coat in the hall.  She pulled something bent and yellow from the pocket.  "Oh my god" shouted her sisters.  They were a very loud family.  "I can't believe you got that" said Tricia.  "Where did you get it?" asked Aimee.  "Well I met this very nice Yank and he gave it me, I'm going dancing with him at the night before Christmas Eve dance at the Trocadero" said Gwendolyn with a smirk.  

After a nice evening spent listening to the wireless and Spike playing cards with the girls and Mrs Baynes darning socks, they all went to bed.  The girls apparently shared the front bedroom and large bed.  They topped and tailed saying it was warmer that way. Buffy pulled a face, no way could she imagine sharing a bed with say Dawn and her Mom, or Tara and Willow or Anya and Dawn or….she told herself to shuttup and just get to bed, she was tired.

Again, she ended up snuggled against Spike, but told him she couldn't help it.  It was the fault of the bumpy mattress.  He just growled "I know Slayer" and they both settled off to sleep, although she noticed Spike always remained turned away from her.  She could imagine why and grinned before falling into a restful sleep.  

The following week was spent getting ready for Christmas.  The parlour, the downstairs front room with the bay window, was to be the focus of the festivities, and it was made all nice.  The windows cleaned with vinegar and rolled up newspaper and the lacy white table cloth, which was only used for the most special occasions, brought out from the sideboard cupboard.  Some dusty streamers were unfurled and Spike fixed them corner to corner, across the ceiling.  He also tied some holly here and there, adding a seasonal touch.  It all looked very nice and Mrs Baynes was very pleased.  

The night before Christmas Eve rolled around and the sisters were very excited at the prospect of the dance.  They spent an age getting ready and then Gwendolyn approached Spike with a dark looking pencil.  "Would you do the honours please Spike" she simpered at him.  

"Eh pet?" asked Spike.  

Gwendolyn turned around and hitched her dress up slightly at the back.  "My seams silly, do my seams."  

 Light dawned and Spike grinned.  He bent and proceeded to do a 'seam' from her ankle all the way up Gwendolyn's leg.  Buffy entered the homely kitchen from where she had been washing up in the kitchen.  She saw the pair and at that point screeched "Spike! What do you think you're doing?"  

"Aw Sl..Liz..you've gone an' smudged me now" he groaned.  

Gwendolyn scowled at Buffy.  "Spit on your finger Spike and give it a rub" she looked round at him with a flirtatious smile.  

He grinned up at her happily and did as she asked.  He was edging towards her thigh by this time and enjoying himself immensely.  Mrs Baynes came in just as he was finishing the other leg and he stood quickly, looking abashed.  Buffy sat slumped on the kitchen chair, her head in her hand, glowering at the blond vamp.

Gwendolyn twirled around happily and said "Thanks Spike, you're a doll."  She reached up and pecked him on the cheek before skipping out to get her coat.  She met up with her sisters, giggling in the hallway, and all three happily tumbled down the front steps and out into the night.  

"Careful with the light" called Mrs Baynes, shaking her head.  She quickly shut the door and pulled the heavy velvet curtain across.

"Well, shall we have a bit of wireless then?" she looked at the glum pair, left behind for a boring night in.  They nodded and settled down to read the newspaper and listen to the ventriloquist on the wireless.  Buffy felt stultified with boredom.  She was racking her brains for a way to help someone so that she and Spike could move on, towards home preferably.  

They sat before the cosy fire and Buffy felt herself dozing off.  She was brought awake by the sound of sirens filling the air.  "Quick, let's get our things together and get down to the air raid shelter" said Mrs Baynes.  Buffy ran to get her coat as did Spike and soon all three were headed for the Anderson shelter in the back yard.

They sat cold and miserable and not a little frightened as the bombs dropped around them.  They were very close and Buffy felt herself hunching her shoulders and was sure she could hear the bombs whistling as they dropped.  There was a huge explosion at that point and they all jumped.  Mrs Baynes screamed and then said "Oh my god, that was too close for comfort."  Spike uttered soothing words, which calmed no one. 

The all clear sounded none too soon and the trio trooped back into the house.  It felt very draughty and then they saw why.  The parlour was ruined; every window blown in and all the Christmas preparations ruined.  Mrs Baynes started to cry.  "That bastard Hitler" she sobbed "He's got a lot to answer for."  Buffy tried to comfort her, while Spike stood there at a loss.  

There wasn't a lot they could do that night though and after the girls had come in and joined in the commiserations with their Ma and the condemnation of that prat, the Fuhrer, they all went up to bed.  This time when Buffy rolled into the middle she put her arm around Spike and hugged him to her.  "Slayer?" asked Spike wonderingly.

"I'm cold" said the Slayer. 

"Oh yeah right and I'm warming you up?" he grinned.  

"Shuttup Spike" she grunted and he did.  They slept peacefully despite the terror and mayhem around them in the surrounding streets.

The next morning they found out that the next street was no more, completely gone after a landmine had floated down on a parachute and detonated.  They also learned incendiary devices had caused damage in the nearby St Alphonsus churchyard.  They had worries even nearer home though.  

They surveyed the damage and Spike muttered "I think Christmas has been postponed this year" but Mrs Baynes heard him.  

"Give over lad" she said "Think we'll let that potty man get us down, fetch the sweeping brush, let's get cleaned up, it's Christmas Day tomorrow."  They set to and did what they could.  It was as he was emptying shards of glass off the shovel and into the dustbin in the back yard that Spike had his brainwave.  

He went back inside and collared Buffy, literally.  "Ow, gettoff Spike" she whined. 

"What have you got on you in the way of baubles?" he asked her urgently.  

"Eh?" she said.  

"Jewellery?" he explained.  

"Oh, well, I've these three rings; this one is an antique one off my grandmother, it's very valuable….and why do you want to know?"

She looked into his avaricious face and said "No Spike, you are not having my rings."  

He grabbed her and their coats and shouting to Mrs Baynes "We'll be back shortly" he went out of the front door, dragging her with him.  

"Where are we going?" she yelled in exasperation, trying to get her arm in her jacket sleeve.  

"Uncles" said Spike.

Buffy was none the wiser and he was walking so quickly it took all her time to keep up.  Vampiric speed was really something to be seen, she thought, puffing her way up Stretford Road a fair way and then around the corner into Chorlton Road.  They stopped outside a dingy looking shop with three brass balls hanging over the top of the awning.

Spike entered, setting the bell over the door jangling.  Buffy followed him in and up to the counter.  Spike turned and grabbed her hand, thrusting it under the grill set there.  He asked the seedy looking man with the oval glasses "How much will you give us on these three rings?"

"Hmm, I'd have to have a closer look" the man replied.  

Spike looked at Buffy and she pursed her lips and pulled them off.  "Why though? Tell me or I won't go through with this" she hissed at the bleached blond.  

"Money for Mrs Baynes, pay our way and get her windows fixed, take down that cardboard she's got up there now and she'll be able to get some Christmas food for the table and…."   Spike said all this without pausing for breath, which he didn't need and Buffy held up her hand.  

"Enough, okay, already."  She sighed and said "I hate you Spike."

They pawned the rings and received quite a fair amount of pounds, shillings and pence.  Spike was very pleased, humming the tune to "Pop Goes The Weasel" as they walked back to Park Avenue.  On counting the money out onto the kitchen table for Mrs Baynes however, she refused point blank to take it.  "Wha…?" said Buffy in confusion.  

"I've never taken a day's charity in my life and I isn't going to start now my loves" said Mrs Baynes adamantly.  

"It's not charity" averred Spike, "This is our keep for while we've been here eating you out of house and home and not to mention delving into your rations."  

"Seeing as our ration books haven't arrived yet" added Buffy ingenuously.  She smiled at Spike and he grinned.  

Mrs Baynes looked at the money with longing.  "Well, in that case, I might take what you owe me, but there's far too much here" she said trawling her hands through the pound notes and the pinky/white ten shilling notes and the half crowns and the florins, and the shillings and the sixpenny pieces and the threepenny bits, not to mention the coppers.

"Well pet, I suggest we pay you in advance like, 'cos it doesn't look as if me nor the chit here is going anywhere else in a hurry" said Spike and Buffy after a heartbeat said "Hey!" and thumped Spike on the shoulder.  He rubbed it absently, willing Mrs Baynes to back down and take the money, which he knew would make the family's Christmas and she deserved it for being so kind and taking him and the Slayer in.  There didn't seem to be a Mr Baynes around any longer and all the son's of the family were off fighting the war, leaving the girls to work on munitions and help the war effort in any way they could.

Mrs Baynes beamed and said "I could do that right enough."  She then hugged Spike and Buffy saw him look embarrassed for the first time in his unlife.  She grinned and then Mrs Baynes was hugging her too and it was a good job for Slayer strength because she was unable to break free.  

They all laughed and Mrs Baynes said "I'll put the kettle on."  

"Best put this away first pet" said Spike indicating the money strewn across the oil-cloth covering on the deal table.  

"You're right love, I'll put it up here on the mantle."  She fetched the biscuit tin with the picture of George V and Queen Mary on it, devoid of biscuits since 1939, and put the money in there.  "It'll be safe as houses" she said and bent to put the kettle on the fire.

She turned then and asked Buffy "Would you just get me a shovelfull of coal love?" and handed Buffy the shovel.  

Buffy frowned, always her, never Spike, how come? She thought as she made her way down the steps.  "I'll just give her a hand" said Spike.  "She's not keen on spiders" he added to Mrs Baynes surprised face.  He followed Buffy down the cellar steps and then they both saw it….a green glow emanating from the wall at the top of the coal heap.  Buffy looked back at Spike.  "Get going" he said quickly and they both scrabbled their way over the coal and towards the light……

Mrs Baynes heard the shovel fall with a clatter to the stone floor of the cellar.  She called down, but of course received no reply.  She carefully went down the steps – didn't want to break a hip at her age – and discovered the shovel but no Buffy or Spike.  She looked around and sighed "Really, these government agents, here today and gone tomorrow."  She smiled when she thought of the pair who had made her Christmas brighter, stooped for a shovelfull of coal and made her way back to the bright and homely kitchen. 

bcenter~~~~~~Knight Time Eschewed ~ Epilogue~~~~~~/b/center

"Owwww" get off me Spike!"

"Sorry Slayer, I do seem to make a habit of landing on you, don't I?"

"Yeah and you are one bony vamp; you should eat more."

"Some chance of getting fat on pig's blood, thanks to the cowboy and his cronies."

"Cowboy?"

"You're one time superhoney" said Spike, as he lifted himself off the Slayer.  "Here luv" he said, holding his hand out to her "Let me dust you off."

"I'll be dusting you off, if you land on me just one more time."

"Ouch pet, now that's not very nice.  S'pose I let you land on me the next go round?"  

"Forget it Spike, I just want to go home, no go rounds, no next times, just get me home" her voice rose to an unseemly screech.  Spike waggled his finger in one ear, "Have a care Slayer, preternatural hearing and all that y'know."

He patted himself down "Now what did I do with my ciggies?"  The Slayer glared at him and then took in her surroundings.  "Er Spike?"  "Yes pet?"  "Does anything seem familiar to you?"

Spike finally located a crumpled packet of cigarettes in one of the deep pockets of his duster and looked inside hopefully.  He pulled out a slightly bent Marlborough with a satisfied smirk, then patted himself down looking for his lighter.  Buffy sighed at the whole rigmarole.

"SPIKE!"  He jumped and looked at her disparagingly.  She continued to glare at him as her hand indicated the cemetery.  It then dawned on the bleached vampire that they were standing in the exact same spot, from whence their little adventure had started.  

"See" he said, gloatingly "I said I'd get you home, Spikeybaby always comes through."  She narrowed her eyes at him before saying "Yeah, this is home if anywhere is, but it all depends anywhen?" 

"Eh pet?"  "When, Spike, when."  He finally found his lighter and lit up, taking a deep, satisfying drag, filling his empty lungs with smoke.  He beamed at Buffy.  "Anybody'd think I was pouring you a drink; how should I know what anywhen it is.  Think I carry a bleedin' calendar around with me?"

"You have got to be the most annoying vampire I know" she replied and stalked off.  He grabbed her arm.  "Get off me Spike."  "Just thought I'd best remind you luv, about what's going to be happening around these parts maybe sometime soon."  

She looked at him blankly.  He sighed.  "The demon…the amulet…time travelling SuperVamp and his trusty SlayerSidekick?"  "In your dreams Spike, you were my sidekick more like.  Anyway, we don't know when that's going to happen, might not be for ages or it might have been and gone."

"Been and gone?! Luv, you still don't know what that demon wanted the amulet for plus if he started the same lark we did, time travelling and all, he could cause havoc. You have to find out when we are and put a stop to it, right quick."

She had a think and damn if he wasn't right.  He was always right.  She really hated him, ooooh.  She gazed at him and allowed "You could be right and so just in case, let's go find out when we are."

He said "That's more like it pet, lead on McBuff" he said with a graceful sweep of his arm.  Together they left the cemetery and only then did it occur to Spike that they might meet themselves on patrol.  That would be a turn up for the books. 

"What are you grinning at Spike?  You look too happy; you're up to something!"  "You always presume I'm up to no good Slayer, have some faith please.  I was thinking what a lark it will be if we meet up with us."

Buffy's eyebrows lifted, she'd never thought of that.  What could she tell herself that would be of some use to her in the future.  Hmmmm…after some thought, she realised she could stop Riley from leaving, get there before the helicopter took off.  After a sidelong look at the bleached blond god ambling along next to her, she thought she just might not bother.  Wouldn't do to start messing about and causing paroxysms here, there and everywhere.  Best just leave things as they were.  

She nodded and when Spike looked over to her, he decided she looked like the Cheshire Cat or possibly the Mona Lisa.  He was about to ask her why she was looking so smug when she grabbed his arm and pulled him into Willy's.  "Go in and ask him what the date is it."  "Why me? Why can't you do it?"  "Because …. Just do it Spike."  "You just don't want to look stupid" he grumbled as he entered the bar "Let ol' Spike do the dirty work, yeah, always me, pussywhipped that's me, the stupid bint's got me hamstrung."

He approached the bar where Willy was studiously polishing a glass and keeping a weather eye out for trouble.  When he saw Spike he immediately stepped back.  He'd heard about the chip, but was taking no chances.  The vampire growled his annoyance out on Willy.  "Wasser date?"  "Er"  "Come on, come on, I've no time to lose, wasser date?"

"Is this a trick question?" the nervous barkeep glanced around, as if for help.  Spike growled even deeper and Willy scrabbled under the bar and brought out that days' newspaper.  He told the tetchy looking vampire the information and Spike pursed his lips and looked thoughtful, before grabbing the 'paper, turning on his heel and leaving the bar without a backward glance.  

The atmosphere relaxed and the patrons once again took up the hum of conversation, after the threat of the master vampire had dissipated.  Spike would have been well pleased to know the consternation he caused with his brief appearance; chip or no chip.  A green, scaly barfly addressed Willy "Ya know he beats up on his own kind?"  "Yeah, well he's privy to the Slayer's innermost secrets, best mind yourself Benjy" Willy advised.  "Ya could be right, maybe I'll get an early night" and the demon slunk off his stool and made for the door.

Spike made his way out of the bar to where the slayer was waiting with folded arms.  "Well?"  

"S'like I thought pet, we've arrived back just before we went!"  He handed the paper to Buffy.  "Okay, that makes things easier" she said glancing at it and throwing it to one side.  "Come on, Spike" she strode off.  

"Wait up luv, we have to have a plan."  "Oh yeah, like you're big on plans" she sniped.  "I'm good with plans" Spike said with a frown, "I just get bored waiting is all."  She was walking away from him at a fast clip, back towards the cemetery.  He jogged to keep up, his duster flying. 

He caught her arm "What d'je have in mind then?"  Pulling her arm away, she responded through gritted teeth, "Get back to that crypt, kill the demon, smash the amulet, go home and have a long soak and then sleep in my own comfy bed; end of adventure." 

"Right then pet, good idea, I'll come with."  They soon reached the cemetery and found the tomb.  "Are you sure this is it Spike?"  "Think so pet, yeah, look, I remember that crooked headstone.  My own crypt isn't far."  She nodded and they lay in wait.

They didn't have to wait long; here he came, the demon that had started them on their non-linear travels.  Spike was like a coiled spring and Buffy had to grab his upper arm to restrain him.  "Thought you wanted him dead luv?" he grunted.  "Yes, but not till he gets the amulet; we don't want anyone else getting hold of it.  Who knows what damage a demon could do, going back in time and changing stuff!"

They waited until the demon emerged from the crypt and then all hell let loose.  Spike lunged at him with a feral growl and wrestled him to the ground.  They fought, kicked and gouged; the amulet flew through the air and landed in front of Buffy's feet as she watched the two demons lay into one another.  The Globlop demon looked over to the amulet and that was his undoing, Spike grabbed him around the neck and twisted.  Unfortunately the vanquished demon didn't go up in a cloud of dust, but slumped to the grass looking all untidy.  

Buffy looked at Spike, "You can dispose of him later; there's bound to be an empty grave somewhere."  "Right you are pet" he said with a smile.  She looked at him suspiciously.  He was being awfully nice.  

"Well, what you gonna do with that thing?" Spike indicated to the amulet, where it lay in the grass.  Buffy then raised her foot and brought it down on the impressive looking trinket.  She smashed it to smithereens.  Spike sniffed, "Shame, could have had some fun with that…Woodstock…"  "Forget it Spike, it's gone now and I'm gone too" and she turned on her heel and made her way swiftly from the cemetery.  Spike was left to stare after her.

He then scowled and in a swirl of leather, turned to make his way back to his lonely crypt.  Everything was as he had left it; the timeline was unchanged, he'd returned before he'd gone.  Thinking like this was making his head hurt.  He shrugged off his duster and settled himself in front of the telly with his fags and lighter.  Luckily he still had half a bottle of Jack left and Passions would be on soon.  At least he hadn't missed any episodes.

He watched Passions and finished the liquor, but he felt restless, something was missing and then he realised what it was.  He'd just spent an age with the Slayer.  He was used to having her by his side; he missed her.  "Bloody hell, the stupid bint's really worked her way beneath my skin."  

He shrugged on his duster and made his way to 1630 Revello Drive.  He parked himself behind his lurking tree and settled in for the duration.  It was the only way he could stop the prickly, restless feeling.  This was the nearest he could get to her and so here he would stay.  He lit up a cigarette and leaned back, tilting his head to watch her window as the light came on.

He almost jumped when the window was flung open and a blonde head leaned out.  "Spike" hissed the Slayer.  Spike jiggled from foot to foot … * Should he pretend he wasn't here? *  "Stop pretending your not there and get yourself up here."  Spike sighed and ground his cigarette underfoot.  He shimmied up and onto the Slayer's roof.  She grabbed his lapels and pulled him towards her, capturing his cool lips with her warm ones.

He would have fell back off the roof in surprise if she had not had hold of his duster.  He felt her delicious tongue delve between his lips and he groaned in want.  She pulled back and said sotto voce, "Get in here and don't make a noise.  I don't want Dawn to wake up."

He nodded and got himself over the window as quick as he could; which was pretty quick considering preternatural speed, not to mention lust. "Slayer…." he began, but she shushed him and dragged his duster off his back, as she pushed him towards her bed.  

* Right, I've fallen asleep in my chair back at the crypt and I'm dreaming again, any minute now I'll wake up *  

He felt a joy and a rapture he never thought to imagine as they became one.  This didn't compare with anything he'd experienced before.  He remained motionless for a moment revelling in the exquisiteness of their union.  

As the preternatural pair loved one another Spike growled and was immediately in gameface and with no thought to the chip with a quick movement his fangs came down and he fell on her neck.  She felt a moment of fear and then she was trembling as waves of pleasure covered her from top to toe and she fell back limp and satiated.  He withdrew his fangs delicately.  He licked at her wound, which would soon be healed her knew.    She hugged him to her and whispered "Go to sleep; I've locked the door."  "Mmm, okay pet" he purred, bliss enveloping his body.  He felt too languid to move anyways.

In the early hours of the morning he came awake and looked at his Slayer as she lay sleeping, the quilt just covering her ample breast, but thrown to one side further down revealing her smooth shapely legs.  As she stirred slightly in her sleep, he smiled and brushed his fingertips across her shoulder and with a happy smile pressed his cool lips to the mark he'd made on her neck.  

*  Mine * he thought happily.

THE END


End file.
